Eye of Genesis
by Airheaded dude
Summary: Death strikes everything and returns it to nothing, life creates everything out of nothing. Naruto, not understanding the power he wields, dives face first against the terrible misgivings of fate.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Awakening of the Cursed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only the ability of the Souseiki no Me as it is my own original ability

Prologue: Awakening of the Cursed

* * *

"**SASUKE!"** Screamed a blonde as he saw the body of one Uchiha Sasuke, turn into a human pincushion as the raven haired Uchiha was pierced with countless needles that came from the androgynous male, Haku. It all targeted Sasuke's vital organs and all managed to hit

"N… Naruto…" Said the Uchiha falling on the cold hard cement of the would be bridge of the impoverished Nami no Kuni. Sasuke felt weak his legs felt like jelly, no, worse than jelly, it felt like liquid soap, he was slowly slipping away from consciousness. He felt like shit, he couldn't even kill his brother, he was going to end up here, killed by a fake Oinin. Sasuke wanted to curse, but could not seeing as his own voice was slipping

"Why did you save me, bastard!?" Asked the blonde he had caught Sasuke by his arms and was in distraught

"I don't know, my body moved on my own… Dobe." Said the Uchiha and Naruto hollered at the top of his lungs

"I didn't asked to be saved!" Said the blonde both in anger and silence as the raven haired Uchiha slipped into darkness

"Is it your first time seeing your comrade die?" Asked the fake Oinin at his back

"Shut up…" Naruto muttered

"It is sad, isn't it? Seeing someone precious to you die with you powerless to do anything"

"SHUT UP!" Said the blonde turning to face his effeminate opponent.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Said the blonde as his right eye suddenly glowed in blue light and ancient rune line started to appear in his iris, his pupil shrinking to nothing as his hair turned to a silvery color that matched the color of a perfectly crafted blade his hitai-ite fell from his head as he faced his opponent, his own emotions beginning to be devoid of anything, no anger, no happiness, no sadness, just pure, look of apathy.

Naruto's mindscape:

'**NO! This foolish human activated it, the eye that said to have defied the celestials! Stop mortal! Do you not understand the implications it will do!?' **_The fox roared in rage, flaring his youki all around the room trying to counter act the sudden gush of blue light to the area but only failing to do so_

_The blonde then looked at the giant cage and then to white light gently caressing its luminescent glow that flickered the area, Naruto then felt it, as his heart suddenly pumped loud he could clearly tell, signs of palpitations soon emerged as he clasped his right eye in pain slowly turning his eye to the one that had appeared outside_

'**It has begun… The eye of beginnings shall once again grace this world in chaos.' **_Uttered the kitsune as the blonde then looked at him with no emotions shown on his face_

'_Kyuubi no Kitsune' The blonde uttered, no tone of voice was heard_

'**Indeed I am, and thanks to you, you have now brought upon the second Armageddon!' **_'Said the kitsune, Naruto on the other hand remained silent_

'**Because of you, the other shall emerge and will wage war against you, bringing death to everyone! Even the Bijuu shall be no match!' **_Screamed the Kyuubi_

_Naruto still remained silent with the Kyuubi pacing back and forth in its own cage_

'**If at all possible I'll kill you! If it were not for this damnable seal! Bear in mind boy, once I get out of this cage, the first thing that I will do is kill everyone you hold dear and then make you watch as I tear out their hearts!'**

'_I won't let you.' 'Said the silver haired boy touching the cage_

'**What are you doing!?'**

'_Putting a stop to you and the rest of the bijuu.' Said the former blonde as the blue light then surged on the right hand of the said boy_

'**Ha! I'd like to see you try! We are the bijuu, you on the other hand, are a human with a huge amount of luck, but unfortunately runs out, you just started using that eye, and how will you defeat me? By all means do so, I am as generous to inform you that we bijuu are far more cunning than you think and the more cunning we become when we are sealed within our containers, because of this we gain the forbidden fruit that no demon is able to touch! Sentience! When we are released from prison upon your death, we shall once again roam this world and this time, nothing will stop us!'**

'_That is what you say, but I'm putting an end to it now.'_

'**Hahahaha! Foolish human! You shall never gain power, go crawl up and die miserably!' **_The kitsune then released a huge surge of youki trying to fight off more of the surge of blue light emanating from the back of the blonde_

'_It will never happen' Said the blonde as then the blue white light started consuming the youki of the demon with the kitsune slowly fearing for its life_

'**You! Don't you dare do this to me! The Kyuubi no Kitsune! The highest level of the bijuu! I will not be defeated by the likes of you!'**

'_By my will, I will gain your strength!'_

* * *

Battlefield:

The blue light slowly receded as then the silver haired genin appeared his look did not betray his face his silver hair flowed with the wind with his apathetic look, he pierced his eyes with the real Haku

'_W-what is this? This isn't even chakra, but the sheer force of this energy is overwhelming!' _Thought Haku as then the former blonde had dashed towards him with speed he had not realized. Naruto then out of sheer force punched the ice mirror the other boy was in, the mirror instantly shattered turning the ice into tiny particles and was eroded away by the wind.

The blonde didn't stop there, as soon as the other boy was flown back, he dashed faster and caught the boy by the collar, and then spinning around in a 180 degree and then threw the boy which sent the effeminate boy upwards. Naruto jumped and suddenly appeared at the top of Haku and punched his face that was covered with his mask. With that shattering, the silver haired genin turned in mid air and performed an axle kick that sent Haku plummeting towards the ground.

Haku crashed on the hard floor feeling his ribs break, but soon recovered as he bounced, willing his body to move, Haku evaded the punch that the silver haired genin sent him by jumping to the side. Haku then performed one handed seals and launched a barrage of water needles that Naruto merely glanced and outstretched his arms

'_Stop' _Naruto thought and immediately the barrage stopped as if it was following his will with the blonde dashing in the middle of the halted water needles, cracking the small thin line of hardened liquid with his breakneck speed towards the injured Haku. Slamming his fists with an uppercut at the stomach of the said boy and sent him flying like a rag doll. The formerly blonde Genin's assault wouldn't stop as he jumped once again and this time, gave a vicious head butt that sent the fake Oinin on the ground with a lacerated forehead.

Haku stood up holding his side, groggily, he looked on to the silver haired genin for a moment as he started to walk towards Haku. Haku said nothing as the silver haired child approached slowly and then cracking his knuckles

"I'm honored to fight a Shinobi like you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stopped midway when Haku spoke.

"It is sad to say, but I wish could have met on more friendlier terms." Said Haku raising his head revealing his neck

"Come Naruto-kun, finish me; Zabuza-san has no use for a broken tool like me." Said Haku Naruto hesitated, although under a different consciousness, the blonde haired child still remained within him, his innocence was infectious, Naruto then shivered, he could clearly feel the effects of the blonde. He then looked at Haku as the fake Oinin looked startled, he then used one handed seals and went through the mirror to teleport

Naruto looked back as he could see someone moving with something like a sparkling orb held in his hand. He then saw a huge clump of something that was not moving by Naruto's deduction, it was the intended target, then he saw the appearance of a mirror suddenly sprouting from the ground with the one holding the sparkling orb hit the mirror. A moment seemed to pass by as the one holding the orb of lightning retracted his hand and a sudden gush of liquid was sprayed everywhere.

Naruto was shocked with the sudden twist of fate, he ran towards the area where he saw that particular event.

Kakashi

Kakashi was surprised, never would he thought that the mask wearing boy would get in the way of his Raikiri (Lightning Blade) as he slowly retracted his hand from the boy's chest, he couldn't help but feel disgust with the man that used him

"That's good Haku, just like the tool you are supposed to be!" Said Zabuza swinging his sword towards the corpse that held Kakashi close. Kakashi immediately countered by spinning around the corpse of the said ice user, and then kicking Zabuza with his heel pushing the said man away from him.

"I don't know what happened and why you did that but I assure you, I'll avenge your death." Said Kakashi as he then stared at the gigantic sword user.

Just then, he felt the presence of an approaching chakra signature, it somehow felt the same yet different altogether. As the approaching figure came into view, he couldn't quite figure it out but it was definitely someone he knew, turning his head for a moment, he saw a silver haired genin, clad in an orange colored jumpsuit similar to Naruto's but what caught Kakashi's attention was the blonde's right eye that had glowing yellow lines inside his iris.

'_Kyuubi? No, Jinchuuriki normally take form of what their sealed beast is, then, what caused such a dramatic physical change, and what are those lines on Naruto's right eye?'_ Kakashi's musing were suddenly interrupted when he looked back towards the Zabuza to see a dozen or so mercenaries appearing from the mist, it looked like Gatou's idea of money making didn't involve paying hired ninja to do the job

"Feh, so much for the so called Mighty demon of the mist." Said Gatou, spitting on the floor of the bridge

"And you call yourself a demon? Look at yourself, to me you look like you're a helpless little dog just growling there waiting for his death to arrive." Said Gatou and Naruto growled

"Even your stupid accomplice was useless, I knew I shouldn't have hired missing ninja to do the work for me." Said Gatou, to this Naruto turned furious

"You." Uttered the blonde as his fist turned to white with his shaking anger

'_Power, by my will, give my hands power!'_

"YOU!" Said the blonde as the yellow lines from his eyes started to turn into different directions around his iris the area around Naruto glowed in blue light as he gathered the light to his right hand. Kakashi has never seen Naruto's anger, for all he knew, Naruto was a child that uphold human life and honor most of all, for someone who tramples honor and disregards human life, Naruto's anger was flaring, he hated people like them, disregarding human life, trampling human dignity and treating them like dirt. All of it, didn't agreed with Naruto's beliefs

"SCUM LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Said the blonde reaching for a punching motion and letting go of a powerful blast, the samurai mercenary were surprised as they were blown by the sheer power of the light blue blast that disintegrated some of the thugs.

"What sheer power…" Said Kakashi as he saw some of the men screamed to their deaths as not even a trace of their molecules remained. Amazingly, Gatou, the one that the blast was intended upon, managed to survived, by miraculously jumping to the side while his thugs were preoccupied with the blue light, but as he was about to stand up and smug triumphantly, he was met by the man that he had tried to kill along with the alcohol addicted washed up bridge builder, he started to shiver as the man that he had tried to double cross had a kunai gripped in his mouth suddenly striking him.

Gatou yelled in pain, as he staggered back with Zabuza spinning around, the kunai in his mouth hitting Gatou by the chest and then another hitting his neck. Gatou fell back his body plummeting towards the sea forever sinking in the depths of the ocean.

Naruto then, collapsed as his receded back to its normal blue color

Kakashi caught him back and thought

'_Just what was that?' _Thought Kakashi carrying Naruto with his back

Three days later:

Naruto stirred, as he woke up, he couldn't help but feel something covering his right eye, touching it he felt as though something leathery covered it, sitting up and looking for a near by mirror, Naruto saw that his right eye was covered with an eye-patch

"What the…" muttered the blonde as he was about to remove the eye patch, Kakashi then appeared by his doorway and said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Naruto." Said the silver haired Jounin

"Sensei… What just happened?" Asked the blonde turning to his mentor, who had just informed him what happened after the fight with Zabuza

"But why an eye patch?" Asked the blonde as he stared at Kakashi with his only visible eye.

"Ah, let me explain when you were unconscious." Said Kakashi

* * *

_Flashback, Three days ago:_

_Kakashi carried Naruto to the house, his blonde locks slowly returning back letting his silver hair go._

_Once arriving at Tazuna's Kakashi set Naruto by the couch and examined the blonde's eye, as soon as Kakashi opened Naruto's right eye, the gold lines in his iris glowed in luminance as the glowing lines started to spin, Kakashi then tried to close the blonde's eyes but the sheer force of whatever his eye was sending was forcing the blonde to open it, The blonde then started to scream and blue light started to encircle his eye. Naruto started to convulse, his mouth began to foam and Naruto started to have a seizure_

"_Kakashi-sensei, is Naruto going to be alright?" Asked Sakura and Kakashi answered_

"_I don't know… I just d" Kakashi was then cut off when Naruto started to transfigure, his hair was turning silver again, Kakashi gritted his teeth and sorted to a last resort, he then grabbed Naruto's hitai-ite and then placed it in Naruto's right eye. The silver hair receded and Naruto started to calm down, slowly, he went back to his own slumber and then Kakashi sighed in relief_

"_Sakura, since you're the only one who's active right now, I ask you that you go to town and buy me an eye patch, I'll stay here and watch over Sasuke and Naruto." Said Kakashi_

"_Why, sensei? Why don't you just place his hitai-ite on his eye instead?" Asked Sakura_

"_Because he'll just copy my style." Casually said the Jounin and made Sakura fume._

* * *

_Flashback ended_

"So that's why…" Said the blonde gazing down on the floor

"Naruto, tell me what happened…" Said his Jounin instructor to which, Naruto replied,

"Sure sensei…" Said the blonde as he told his teacher what happened when he went ballistic towards Haku, his conversation with Kyuubi and the so called, eye of beginnings and then finally, attacking Haku and witnessing Zabuza's battle

'_So this so called, eye of beginnings and Kyuubi's vague interpretation of the second Armageddon, what does it all mean?' _Thought Kakashi, although he was going to question the blonde, it was better that he did not, it was clear Kyuubi told him what the fox was willing to share, however, he kept secret as to why there would be a second Armageddon judging from the way he looked at the blonde

'_He's just a ninja trying to make a name for himself and prove people wrong, is it so hard to ask?' _Thought Kakashi as he let Naruto exit the room

Once outside, questions started to litter him coming from his two teammates, Naruto didn't want to admit anything, so he answered as vague as he could.

"I don't know what this eye is, all I know is I earned it after I went nuts fighting against that Hyoton user." Said Naruto Sasuke eyed the blonde suspiciously, looking over to the blonde's eye patch he then swiftly moved to Naruto's right and as Sasuke was about to deliver a punch, Naruto reacted perfectly by catching it with his palm

"What the hell is wrong with you teme!?" Asked the irate blonde as Sasuke replied

"As I suspected, even though your right eye is covered, you could still react perfectly from that angle from an angle that your eye isn't supposed to see! Tell me dobe, what the hell that eye is or I'll force it out of you." Said Sasuke but Naruto replied coldly

"I told you what I know about damn it! It's not like I know what's happening to me! Damn it, I'm confused as hell and you still want answers from me!? You know what, ask later about my personal life when you tell me why you have a stick running up your ass!" Said the blonde

"NARUTO! APOLOGIZE TO SASUKE-KUN, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Said Sakura slamming her fists on the poor blonde on the head, Naruto, easily defended it by grabbing her wrist

"I told you, I don't have time for games! I'll tell you when I want to! Right now, I just want to be alone! You're lucky you're a woman Sakura, or else I would've hit you square in the face months ago from the abuse you gave me!" Said the blonde walking out of the house going to the seashore.

"The hell is that dobe's problem! I swear he gets on everyone's nerves all the time! Right, Sasuke-kun?" Asked the irritated Sakura

"Like you don't" Was all Sasuke's reply as he headed to the forests to train

Haku and Zabuza's grave:

Naruto solemnly looked upon the graves of two people, one had a mask on its cross while the other had its humungous sword planted on the ground. Naruto closed his visible eye and bowed paying respects. Just then, a puff of smoke was heard, Naruto turned around as he saw his masked teacher, Hatake Kakashi, quietly reading his book and then suddenly speaking

"I knew I'd find you here." Said Kakashi and the blonde didn't speak, staring at the two graves right in front of him

"When Kyuubi spoke to me about that Armageddon thing, he said that the other one shall emerge and will wage war against me, killing every living thing that existed in this world, just what does that mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Asked the blonde and Kakashi shook his head

"Even an experienced Jounin can't answer that question; there are still mysteries in this world that even a Kage doesn't know. But maybe, we can find out about it when we go to Hokage-sama for help, I'm sure we'll find something." Said Kakashi and Naruto nodded and then grinned

"Right now, you need to concentrate and configure just what that eye does." Said Kakashi

"Right…" Said the blonde as he turned his back from the graves of his former enemies

'_One day Haku, I'll stop it, I'll stop the hatred for people like us, and then, you'll see, we'll be able to live here in happiness, this I swear on my nindo' _Thought Naruto, having one last look at the graves and then finally going back

* * *

The next day:

Setting off back to Konoha was actually emotional, Inari cried when Naruto was about to leave, a bridge was named after the blonde and then as team seven went back home, everyone couldn't help but notice Naruto's new sullen and thoughtful attitude, it agitated Sakura and made Sasuke irritated, Kakashi was noticing the sudden changes with his team until Sakura broke the silence

"Gyah! Naruto, what the hell! This isn't like you, why the hell are you being so quiet all of a sudden!?" Asked the pink haired Kunoichi, Naruto for his patience answered as friendly as he possibly could

"Nothing Sakura I just… Came to an epiphany." Said Naruto staring out in the open fields with his only visible eye

"That's a deep word you thought of there, dobe, are you sure your brain won't hurt?" Asked Sasuke, trying to swagger the blonde

"Don't know…" Said the blonde and Sasuke twitched, since when did the hotheaded blonde let an insult pass by without retorting back?

'_**thanks to you, you have now brought upon the second Armageddon!'**_Naruto remembered those words so well, clutching his head, he suddenly told Kakashi

"Sensei, let me sit down for a minute, my head hurts." Kakashi complied and all of them sat down for a few minutes as they all stared at the blonde who was still clutching his head

''_**Because of you, the other shall emerge and will wage war against you, bringing death to everyone! Even the Bijuu shall be no match!'**_

'_No…'_

'_**you have now brought upon the second Armageddon!'**_

'_No…'_

'_**Bringing death to everyone!'**_

'_No!'_

'_**Death to everyone!'**_

'_NO!'_

Naruto then stood up, as his face was twitching his eyes were growing large, his skin was turning pale as he clutched his eye patch covering his right eye. Everyone started to get up as the blonde stood, Kakashi was prepared to restrain the boy while Sakura was holding her mouth watching the blonde feeling scared, showing, fear. Although it wasn't the first time the blonde showed fear, it was the first time that Naruto showed pure, primal fear.

"I won't… I won't… I won't bring death to everyone!" Yelled the blonde as he clutched his head, and screamed…

"Naruto, calm yourself! This isn't like you, what are you talking about, you won't bring death to everyone! Stop it now!" Said Kakashi holding the blonde's arms and the blonde suddenly struggling from the grip

"I don't want this! I don't want this!" Said the blonde struggling as tears suddenly fell down on his visible eye

"I don't want it, I don't want to kill mindlessly… I… " The blonde had no time to talk anymore as he was knocked unconscious by a strike to the back of the neck courtesy of Sasuke

"What the hell was that all about!?" Asked Sakura, shaking as he saw the blonde

"I don't know, we're about halfway to Konoha, I suggest we go now before sunset." Said Kakashi carrying Naruto with his back. The three then headed out towards Konoha and bring Naruto to a hospital

Konoha

Izumo and Kotetsu were on gate duty, although not the most enjoyable job of being Chuunin, it didn't mean it was the most horrible job; tell that to Iruka or so they say. Both Chuunin then saw three people walking towards Konoha, two children and an adult that had covered almost all of his face except for his right eye. A boy was rested on his back and they all recognized it as the blonde haired Jinchuuriki

"Kakashi-san, thank goodness you are back from that mission gone horribly wrong, Hokage-sama couldn't give out any reinforcements since most of the people on reserve are on the inactive duty, Hokage-sama believed that you could handle a B-rank with your genin team" Said Izumo scratching the back of his head and then noticed that the blonde jinchuuriki was wearing an eye patch over his right eye

"Kakashi-san, did Naruto lost his right eye?" Asked Izumo and Kakashi shook

"No, actually, I can't tell, I need to tell Hokage-sama first what had happened." Said Kakashi and Izumo nodded

"Here are your report papers for the next few days and submit it to Hokage-sama once you are done." Said Kotetsu handing over the papers with Kakashi nodding his thanks

"Alright you two, mission accomplished go back to your homes and we're done, I'm sending Naruto to the hospital."

Both genin nodded

* * *

Konoha Hospital:

Sarutobi was a patient man, by all aspects, he was virtuous for a ninja, upheld all human rights and even was said to have been a pacifist even in the great ninja wars, opting for peace rather than arms. So here he was _patiently _trying to comprehend what the blonde haired child had done, there were tests conducted of him, particularly, DNA tests to check if the blonde still had the same genes since it was a suspected Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)

The results surprised him to say the least, no more like shocked him since the DNA test concluded with a negative, it was supposed to be the _fifth _test and _still _negative! It frustrated Sarutobi to no end. Kakashi had tried to explain it to the best of his ability, coming from the sides of both Naruto and Sasuke, Sarutobi didn't understand this phenomenal event, did it mean that only Naruto was the one capable of such a thing?

Sarutobi then went to the blonde's room as he sat down with Kakashi leaning against the wall while reading his book. Sarutobi looked at the unconscious blonde; his left arm was inserted with an intravenous fluid.

"So, how did the tests go, Hokage-sama?" Asked Kakashi

"All of them Kakashi, from the first up to the last, all of them turned out to be negative." Said Sarutobi giving a huge sigh of defeat

"It's baffling to think that something like this exists, and in the arms of Uzumaki Naruto no less." Said Sarutobi removing his hat.

"Hokage-sama, has there been a legend that you heard, when you were young about the this eye of beginnings?" Asked Kakashi and Sarutobi shook his head

"No, but there was once an old tale called, Souseiki no Me to Keiji no Me (The Eye of Genesis and The Eye of the Apocalypse). In it, the tale of a man named, Touya, was described as a defiant man, who was so knowledgeable about everything that he dared to say that one day, he too, shall become a god, he created two eyes out of magic and then planted them to his own, the two eyes, contradicted each other, as the right eye was the eye of life while the left eye was the eye of death. When Touya inserted them to his own, the eyes reacted and wanted complete dominance with the other, the result became a tie and the existence of the two meant that they are to be punished." Said Sarutobi grabbing his pipe and lighting it, slowly walking to the window

"The celestial beings saw this as an act of defiance, and condemned the man to death by having the two eyes continuously conflict with each other and eventually destroyed Touya's mind, literally. After that, one of the guardians of the plane of the gods, grabbed the body of Touya and then gutted his innards, setting them on fire he then grabbed the two eyes and tried to destroy it but failed to do so. So what he did was seal it away to the opposite ends of the earth, never to let anyone touch it ever again." Said Sarutobi

"But, Kyuubi said to have accounted that with the appearance of the eye, the Second coming of Armageddon shall occur." Said Kakashi

"The second coming… That much I do not know Kakashi, it might have come from the periods of the Rikudo Sennin (Hermit of six paths) since through him, the existence of Ninjutsu was created." Said Sarutobi

"Are you then telling me, Hokage-sama, that Naruto holds one of these eyes?" Asked Kakashi

"No, but it is a high possibility, nothing compared to the DNA tests could have answered that question, the legend of the Souseiki no Me and Keiji no Me might REALLY exist." Said Sarutobi

"Then what do you suppose possessed his eye?" Asked Kakashi

"I have a hunch that his right eye has become the Souseiki no Me (the Eye of Genesis), it is said that the Eye of Genesis controls all life, creating and giving life, however, it cannot by all means, inflict death. The eye is said to grant the user's will, by all means but it cannot try to cause death directly, Souseiki no Me and Keiji no Me were considered as inspirations of the Rikudo Sennin to create Ninjutsu within the world."

Sarutobi then inhaled the pipe and breathe it out

"There is also a saying that when the Eye of Beginnings meets with the Eye of Ends, then the world shall fall to either calamity or prosperity."

"Within Naruto's right eye now, is the hope of mankind itself." Said Sarutobi, with the blonde slowly gaining his consciousness

* * *

End

Hi ho dear readers, once again, I'm experimenting, and I'm trying to keep my writing levels up, This is an experiment, so I don't know if I should continue, I hope you will all enjoy this!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Alpha

* * *

Naruto woke up, he clutched his head with his right hand, and felt the eye patch there, and he then noticed that the room was filled with only two people, one, the Hokage, who was sitting on the only visible chair and the other one, being his Jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi.

"I see you've woken up Naruto." Said Sarutobi and Naruto turned his gaze upon the age old Hokage

"Jiji… Just… What happened to me?" Asked the blonde gripping his head with his right hand

"Why, why is it me!?" Screamed the blonde now he was now holding his head with both his hands

"Why me? Why did this eye chose me!? Am I so unlucky that I have to carry both this and the Kyuubi!?" Screamed the blonde until he was stopped by the old man by pressing his hands on Naruto's shoulders and pinning him down on the bed

"Naruto, calm yourself, you're not yourself, I'll explain to you, but you have to remain calm." Said Sarutobi and Naruto didn't comply

"I believe that's a 'yes' Hokage-sama." Said Kakashi

"Good. Naruto, that eye that you obtained, I know that carrying it is a burden that most of us wouldn't want to bear, but please, live through with it, it is bad enough that Kyuubi is sealed inside of you, but you have to remember to consider it an honor that the Yondaime chose you!"

"But why!? Because I was unlucky enough to be born that day? Is it because that I have to not only bear the people's hatred but also their fear!? Am I someone who'll only remain the village's pariah!? Jiji, I don't want this!" Said Naruto struggling from the grip of the old man

"Naruto…" Said Sarutobi as he saw the blonde starting to break down again

"It is sad, Naruto, I know. No one cares about you but probably by only a select few people; people treat you like dirt, some want you to serve Konoha as an emotionless tool for war, people like you aren't given the chance to live a normal life." Said the old man patting the young Genin's back.

"Naruto, circumstances like this should be told to other people, you need the support of all your teammates, open up a little." Said Kakashi

"How can I open up to people that always put me down!?" Asked the blonde frustratingly

"Well…" True, people were rather mean to the child, ever since he was little, he was either ignored, abused or downright insulted, and not even a single person raised their hands to help him, until came Iruka but Naruto was still wary of people, unlike what he showed to people from time to time, those that actually knew Naruto new better, he was weary for trusting a person, often keeping secrets to himself, vents his frustrations, sorrow and anger on pranks since he didn't want to kill people like how other Jinchuurikis ended up. Naruto wasn't a person who would easily trust someone, especially when it came to the secrets of his past. Something Iruka tried to slowly destroy but found it hard to do so.

And with that, Kakashi then knew that the blonde was right there really was no reason for the blonde to open up to anyone.

"You're right Naruto, but for once, open your heart for just a few minutes, it wouldn't hurt to try and have a heart to heart talk with the people that do care for you." Said Kakashi

Naruto calmed down then, listening to what his teacher had said, he proceeded to then slowly lower his resistance against the aging Hokage

"Naruto, tell me what Kyuubi said." Said Sarutobi, Naruto slowly sat on his bed and then looked down, nodding slowly

Several hours later:

Sarutobi was making a beeline towards the Hokage tower, he had heard enough from Naruto, about him suppressing the Kyuubi's chakra, the said eye of beginnings and how it would bring chaos and the second apocalypse doomed to happen.

Sarutobi was nervous now as he was ever, he had been right all along, it really WAS Souseiki no Me!

'_Damn it, how could I not picture it sooner?' _Thought the old Hokage, as he then barged into his office and sat down his chair, he then clicked the intercom on his desk and said to the secretary

"BRING ME ANY AVAILABLE ANBU HERE AT ONCE!"

Sarutobi had to make some of the ANBU and investigation team and make them look for any ruins that may involve an old university or any academic institution back then. But first, he had to make sure of Naruto's safety, this case that was presented to him would not be recorded in the files, Sarutobi didn't trust the council would not tamper with it, if it were to be tampered by them, especially if that warmongering bastard Danzo gets his hands on that file then, God help us all…

* * *

Naruto:

After being diagnosed with a clean bill of health, Naruto was free to go out of the hospital, something, he was sure glad off.

Deciding to go home and take a rest, he then walked his way home, after just going out of the hospital; he thought it best not to strain his body. As he entered his apartment, there was another crumpled note tossed at his front door

'_Die monster! You don't have the right to live!'_

Naruto then crumpled it and tossed it aside; he went to his own bedroom, bothering not to change and then stared at his small ceiling

'_Souseiki no Me… Is this thing even possible? And what are its abilities?' _As Naruto thought this, he suddenly grew drowsy, he yawned, feeling the effects of sleep, as he stared at the ceiling, making a vow to train with this eye tomorrow, hopefully, alone.

He felt his eyes drop as he slowly slipped from consciousness,

'_tomorrow then…'_

The next day:

Naruto woke up earlier than usual, it was quite sometime that he wasn't in his home, but then remembered that he forgot to do his laundry when they were sent to Wave. Scratching his head in frustration, the blonde then rummaged through the closet of what he could find, thankfully he had a spare of clothes that he had forgotten since becoming a ninja, that and the fact that his orange jumpsuits got his attention more due to its… Flashy color, he had forgotten that he received another gift from his favorite teacher, Iruka. The blonde wore the black T shirt, khaki shorts that reached below his knees, a brown leather belt that he placed with his Ninja pouch around his waist, and a blue jacket with a fur design on the neck. To top it off, Naruto wore his hitai-ite at his right fore leg and a pair of fingerless gloves were snugly worn. With that, he unsurely nodded to himself and headed out.

going to the training grounds; he then did a double take to note if people were indeed following him, he then concentrated to detect any chakra in the area but no such presence was found. He then gave a nod to himself and began to remove the eye patch.

As soon as he removed the eye patch, he opened his right eye and immediately, the golden runic lines on his iris started to react, the lines started to turn around the iris and glowed throughout the early morning, blue light then began to gather on his right eye, and his transfiguration occurred, his blonde locks had turned silver once again.

'_Now what?' _Thought the boy and remembered what the old man said to him yesterday

_Flashback:_

"_Naruto, do you know the story of the Souseiki no Me to Keiji no Me?" Asked the old man_

"_No Jiji, I didn't have that kind of luxury remember?" Asked the blonde and Sarutobi remembered_

"_Alright then, I'll tell you"_

_After five minutes, Naruto became interested. Sarutobi suspected Naruto of having the Souseiki no Me. Naruto didn't understand why, but he felt that the old man was right all along_

"_I'll tell you one of the abilities of the Souseiki no Me. Though, I doubt it would be true, but I'm still not sure, the ability of Souseiki no Me is the same as that of Keiji no Me." Sarutobi then lightly tapped Naruto's eye patch_

"_It is said that Souseiki no Me has the ability to grant the wielder's will, in a short term, it's like a wish granter." Said Sarutobi_

_Flashback ended_

Naruto then closed his eyes, he then thought of… What to wish for? Will he wish for a lifetime supply of ramen? Or how about bringing his parents back? As much as tempting as the last one was, Naruto shook his head

'_I heard Jiji said that it can create life from nothing, if I were to bring my parents back to life, then, I don't know what they'll do. People would go to mass hysteria because of two supposedly dead people roaming the streets, I can't have that, and it'll attract too much attention.' _Thought the blonde

'_I can't use this right eye also constantly; I don't know how they would react. Better to keep a low profile then.' _At that, Naruto had a brainstorm of an idea

Instead of relying on the eye's power during battle, why not create something that would serve the same purpose as the eye did, as a _weapon_

Thinking about it, Naruto then hit his palm with his closed hand, blue light then started to encircle the blonde. He then out stretched his right arm and opened his hands

"Give me the strongest weapon, a weapon that would serve my purpose, by my will, appear before me!" Said the blonde and blue light began to form at Naruto's outstretched right hand. It began to take the form of a sword. Soon, liquid silver began to materialize in his right hand, following the shape of the blue light, as the light slowly receded; the liquid silver began to solidify taking the form of the blade. Bat like silver wings began to protrude on the guard, making an ark that went parallel to the hilt acting as a hand guard the blade liquid silver straightened and formed a double edged jiang style sword (Base of reference: Kusanagi), with the bottom of the hilt designed with a dragon's head. The sword was a half of Naruto's height.

Naruto stared at his elegant sword and smirked for once after obtaining the eye, he then concluded to the blade

"A name that will suit you best would be Ginryu (Silver Dragon)" Said the blonde as he then noticed that Ginryu had no scabbard.

'_Ah, crap, I really need to think ahead before wishing' _Thought the blonde as he walked away from the training area, with Ginryu triumphantly in hand. He then put on his eye patch over his right eye. Allowing his silver locks to turn back to their normal color

Unbeknownst to him, a certain someone had managed to see this incredible feat, she had watched in amazement how in the blink of an eye, a intricately made sword appeared before him, it was totally unexpected!

As she wondered in amazement just who Uzumaki Naruto really was! Although she would like to ask him, she didn't want to pry on the blonde any longer

"N-Naruto-kun…"

Hokage tower:

The one in the bear mask was having a tough time to comprehend this, apparently, so were his colleagues, was it a national crisis? Or something more… ANBU usually meant black ops, operating in the shadows discretion is of utmost importance. Usually having a mission meant no disclosing information that's _not_ in the team, probably only a team or two can know about it, but actually having six teams of ANBU stationed at the Hokage's office meant one thing

"Urgent business, eh?" Asked one of the members wearing the eagle mask

"Seems like it, I heard from the secretary that was only the first time she saw Hokage-sama like that." Said the one in the bear mask

"Yeah, poor thing was scared shitless."

"Nah, serves her right, I hear she can be a bitch to people sometimes, and especially to you-know-who." Said the one in the cat mask joining the conversation

The ANBU were sworn to loyalty to the Hokage alone and that meant they are the support that which works in the background and it also meant loyalties to the former Hokages.

The office of the Hokage was filled with at least, eighteen members of the ANBU, all of them were curious as to why they were called into the meeting of utmost business,

They were informed that it was very **URGENT **indeed

Just then, Sarutobi had appeared inside the room, his hands on the back of his heads, with all of the ANBU kneeling seeing their wise old leader

"Hokage-sama!" All the ANBU said in unison and Sarutobi raised his right hand

"I have a very important task to all of you, and this may involve every living thing in this world." Said Sarutobi and everyone stayed silent, Sarutobi had assigned his most entrusted, most skilled Shinobi in the black ops

"Now, I have asked for an Archeologist to come with you and inspect any ancient ruins in Hi no Kuni." Said Sarutobi who then turned around to face his most loyal soldiers

"With all due respect Hokage-sama…" Said one of the soldiers looking up and asked the wise old leader

"Why would some old relics be involved in possibly the safety of this world?" Asked one of the members and Sarutobi sighed

"Call me an old fool who has become superstitious…"

"Call me a buffoon who's just paranoid…" Continued the Hokage

"But apparently, one of the ninjas in our ranks has gained an ancient weapon that would either be beneficial to Konoha or perilous if left untreated." Said Sarutobi and to this, the ANBU tensed

"Is it Uzumaki-san? Hokage-sama?" Asked one of the members and Sarutobi flinched, they actually WERE a sharp bunch to begin with

"Yes, and the reason I'm sending you out, is to find out if there is anything in those ruins that could tell us about an age old story passed down from parent to child. The answers may lie there about the true origins of this story."

"What is the story, Hokage-sama?" Asked one of the members, Sarutobi turned to them and said

"I will not divulge that information here, rather, I will write it and personally give it to you before you go, one piece of advice: NEVER share this information to ANYONE that's not here, the walls have ears remember that." Said Sarutobi, and the ANBU nodded altogether

A knock on the door was the queue that the ANBU heard as they vanished from the Hokage's office

"Ah, it must be the archeologist I was talking about." Said the aging Hokage, as he motioned to his seat and told the visitor to come in

* * *

Naruto:

To Uzumaki Naruto, attention was what he craved for, if not for the fact that he was mostly hated and ignored during his whole life, to say that he didn't want attention would be considered as he didn't want ramen, although his idea of attention wasn't that of what he wanted in his pranks, the villagers were more annoyed rather than pleased, although some of them would give of a chuckle or two. And then there was this kind of attention he's been getting, he wasn't sure if it was because of his new look or his silver sword

'_I feel a sudden chill run of my spine' _Thought the blonde as he felt rather scared when he heard a sudden giggle come out of nowhere

Naruto looked around and saw some girls frantically murmuring and then glancing his way, Naruto shrugged it off, nothing more than mere infatuation. He turned around, and absentmindedly held his sword to his shoulders and placing his left hand in his pocket that made him look, in the eyes of the girls that saw him, sexy.

Practically, one of the girls screamed, with that sound, it was the queue he needed to get the hell out of dodge.

Running for his life, or so he seemed, he dashed towards the streets, completely oblivious to a trash can that he overthrew and sending it plummeting to one of the bystanders who was selling fireworks. With that, the man was sent to the ground with his fireworks being overthrown to the nearby barbecue stand that ignited some of the fireworks. Sending some to the unfortunate livestock

'_Looks like we'll be having beef for a week.' _Said the blonde seeing as several of the fireworks literally exploded on the some of the cows catching them either on fire or severely mutilated

Naruto then turned around to a corner entering a small obscure shop. Giving a sigh of relief, he looked on to see a small weapons shop that had been stocked with all sorts of weapons; kunai, shuriken, katana, scimitars, axes, broadswords, Kusarigamas, everything, the blonde raised his visible eyebrow and then thought

'_Jackpot!' _

The blonde then went to find the owner of the weapons shop, a desk in front had a bell on it, prompting to slightly hit the bell, and a girl appeared, sporting two buns as her hairstyle, a Chinese pink tank top and green pants. The girl eyed Naruto closely and then to the silver sword he was holding, in amazement, she forgot to greet the blonde and immediately grabbed the blade

"Hey, wait a minute that's…"

"I know, I just want to look at this amazing sword." Said the girl closing her eye and measured the blade by looking at its hilt and then to the tip

"Hmm, pretty good craftsmanship." Said the girl then flipping the sword

"Pretty light too…" Said the girl catching the sword with the nervous blonde fidgeting as what that sword might actually do.

The girl then swung the sword down and the counter was immediately sliced clean in two

"Woah, pretty sharp too, where'd you find it?" Asked the girl and a voice was heard from the back of the shop

"What's all that ruckus?" Said the voice that both preteen and teenager identified as male

The male went out, sweat pouring from his head and a green apron donned on covering his messy grey shirt and brown pants, the man immediately went on a fit, seeing the broken desk

"Again? Tenten that's the fifth desk you broke this week! How the hell are we supposed to make money if you think that a desk would come out of my ass!?" Asked the man and Tenten shrugged

"Hey, you're the craftsman, figure it out yourself." Said the girl rather plainly at that

The man simply went angrier

"I'll have you know that making it costs…" Suddenly, the man's attention went from his daughter to the silver sword she was holding

"Where'd you get that?" Asked the man

"Go ask him." Said the girl pointing to the cycloptic Genin

"Oh, this is yours?" Asked the man and Naruto nodded

"Great craftsmanship, and I can see that the one who made this created it with the sole purpose of function, though the sword's appearance doesn't suffer like all others, and it's blade is perfectly etched. Beautiful design…" Said the man looking to the sword with tears in his eyes. He cried at the beauty of the sword

"Such blacksmith is a genius! Tell me kid, from whom did you obtain this?" Asked the man and Naruto shrugged

"I just got it from some old guy back in Wave." Naruto lied, and the man continued to ask

"What's his name?" Asked the man and Naruto shook his head

"He didn't tell me." Said the blonde

"Then what's _its_ name?" Asked the man

Naruto looked at him and then at the sword "Ginryu (Silver Dragon)"

"I see… Does the sword have any ability?"

"Don't know, I'm still trying to figure this out." Said the blonde

"So what do you want from here?"

"A sheathe for that sword." Said Naruto and then pointing at Ginryu

The man examined the sword, looking at it, measuring it from the hilt to the tip of the blade.

"Hmm… It's not a sheathe that's needed here, but a hold." Said the man, then giving the sword back to its owner

"You see kid; swords have different styles in how they are forged, the same way how these are held for safety." Said the man then rummaging through his inventory

"Like the clothes that an individual wears, there's a suitable protective gear to the sword." Said the man who then grabbed a leather buckler and then gave it to the blonde, Naruto noted how wide the circumference of the circle was, the blonde thought that it was held diagonally to his torso. He donned the leather holder and then the sword came, how was he supposed to slide it? Behind his right shoulder or behind his lower right torso? Feeling confused, he looked at the man with uncertain eyes and the man smiled

"You let it slide behind your lower right torso." Said the man smiling and Naruto nodded, he placed the sword at his lower right and slowly but surely slid it. The hold then suddenly grasped the end of the sword. Naruto could feel some of his chakra being drained from his hand. On instinct, the blonde jumped his hand away and the man chuckled

"Ah, that's a sealing holder. It's to keep a maximum hold on the sword; it's as tight as that of an alligator bite." Said the man looking proudly

"What!? But if it's like this, I won't have enough time to pull the sword out!" Said the blonde as he tried yanking the blade but found out he couldn't

"Kid, do you know why weapons have covers on them?" Asked the man and Naruto stopped for a moment to look at the man then shook his head

"Swords are instruments of death; they are a sign of darkness that humans can conjure up from their thoughts. Sheathes aren't there just for holding the sword, it's to prevent the user from cutting and killing an innocent. To us smiths, swords and weapons are pieces of art that we do. We love creating them as they are our works of art; they are our children bore from our sweat and tears. In a way, if we knew that our greatest creations caused the death of many innocent, most of us would lament at the thought, with others stopping forgery all in all." Said the man

"I think I kind of understand why the holster is shut pretty tight. Thanks for the holster, old man." Said Naruto and the man laughed a little he then tried to ask the owner

"How do I unsheathe the sword here?" Asked the blonde holding the grip

"It's simple, by verbal command, the release of the sword will be automatic, simply say, 'Fuuin Kai' (Unseal)" Said the old man and then raised his index finger to make a point

"You can call me Tetsuya, kid. I ain't old by a long shot, and since you got guts kid, I'm giving this one for free!"

"And you told me we were on strict budgetary means." Said Tenten and Tetsuya grumbled

"Nah, this is just doing a favor from an old friend." Said the man smiling and scratching the back of his head

"An old friend?" Asked the blonde

"Don't mind it kid, you'll eventually get it when you grow up." Said Tetsuya giving the blonde a toothy grin.

Deciding to thank the man, Naruto bowed his head and went out of the shop, careful to not get the attention of the female populace; the blonde decided that he would jump from rooftop to rooftop from now on. While jumping, Naruto had almost forgotten to realize that his teacher had informed him of a meeting at the usual spot. Cursing at his forgetfulness, the blonde ninja towards the meeting place.

* * *

Team Seven:

Sasuke was already with his arms crossed, he looked over at the small stream that was below the wooden bridge, his pink haired teammate was leaning on the bridge still waiting for their chronically tardy teacher to arrive. It was already one and a half hour past the meeting time and no sign of the Jounin or the blonde anywhere. Just when Sakura was about to yawn a sudden plum of smoke invaded her lungs and she gave out several coughing fits. She looked to her side and saw that her blonde teammate had just appeared and apparently, in new apparel as well

"Hi guys, sorry I took so long, laundry day and all…" Said the blonde scratching his head and giving a sheepish smile

Sakura out of rage, punched Naruto by the gut, the blonde reacted as his gut was knocked by the violent pink haired teammate of his. Naruto gritting in pain replied to the girl

"Nice to see you to…" The blonde then fell to his knees

"Dobe…" Was Sasuke's only reply, Naruto shrugged it off as nothing more than his greeting to anyone since he thought he was ruder than the rambunctious blonde. Settling for sitting on the bridge's rail, the blonde and his teammates waited for their ironically late sensei

Thirty minutes of waiting for Kakashi left Sakura extremely pissed, she swore that she would burn all of the perverted Jounin's books and would poison his food everyday with sterility drugs.

A Jounin at the memorial stone suddenly sneezed and felt a chill run down his spine.

"I must be having a cold." Said Kakashi rubbing his nose then he thought it was time to meet his cute students for today!

Arriving at the usual spot, he could have sworn that Sakura was smiling sinisterly as she looked on to the scarecrow Jounin's pouch.

"Yo team! Sorry I arrived late but there was black cat crossing the street and I had to take the long road here."

'_No response… Odd' _Thought the Jounin who then shrugged it off

"We don't get any missions today!" Gladly proclaimed the Jounin, and as if the water in the kettle started to whistle, Sakura immediately burst out of her anger fit

"WHAT!? YOU MADE US WAIT FOR TWO FREAKING HOURS JUST FOR THIS!?" Yelled the pink haired Kunoichi with both boys holding her back

"Aside from that, I also have informed you that I nominated you three for the Chuunin Exam!" Said Kakashi looking at each of his students who were silent at first until both Sakura and Naruto shouted out

"EEEEHHHH!?" Said both of his students with Sasuke only had a surprised look on his face

"That's right, you three better come to the academy tomorrow morning for the test! Here are your forms!" Said Kakashi handing out the fliers to his students

"Now, at least one of you three would be willing to take the exam, go there tomorrow alright?" Said Kakashi and with that, he vanished in cloud of smoke.

'_The Chuunin exam… Interesting…' _Thought the blonde as he then flipped the contents of the pamphlet that was handed out to him, unconsciously walking in the village with Sakura doing the same. As he proceeded to walk, he felt someone was following, deciding to glance at his side, he saw a badly disguised, perfectly inclined rock following him, the blonde ignored it at first but as time went on, it got him frustrated and calmly said to the rock

"Konohamaru, when you plan to take a disguise as a rock, don't make it square." Said the blonde putting a palm on his forehead

The brown haired child popped up from the makeshift cardboard box disguise and out came two other companions that were the same age as the spoken child

"As expected of Naruto-oyabun! Now you see why I selected him as boss right?" Asked the brown haired toothless kid to his followers

"Excuse me Konohamaru, but who are your friends?" Asked the blonde pointing to the little follower's back.

"Who are we? We are the Konohamaru corps!" Said the two as they posed at what others would call a sentai show

"I'm Udon! Lover of anything math!" Said the glasses wearing kid as he held out a calculator and sniffing the dripping mucus on his nose

"I'm Moegi! The very sexy Kunoichi!" Said the girl trying to do a sexy pose but failing to do so

"Oookay…" Said the blonde unsurely, about to make or break it from the three before they start asking him for ridiculous favors that or Konohamaru suddenly spouting about in his mouth something inappropriate that could anger the Kunoichi at his side

"Hey boss, who's the girl, is he your…" Konohamaru then grinned and raised his pinky finger, Naruto then could feel the absolute killing intent of his teammate nervously telling Konohamaru

"N-no K-Konohamaru, y-you s-see she's just my t-teammate and if you tell her something like that again, w-we're both screwed!" Said the blonde and Konohamaru then replied

"Oh, bah, who gives a damn about her anyway? You two aren't compatible and she's a flat chest!" Said Konohamaru bluntly, Sakura was happy that someone mentioned that they weren't compatible at first but then her anger flared even further when the boy mentioned that she was a flat chest, before Naruto placed a hand on Konohamaru's mouth, Mt. Sakura erupted…

"COME BACK HERE YOU TWO! I'LL MAKEYOU TWO SQUIRM ON THE GROUND ONCE I BREAK YOUR LEGS! SHANNARO!" Said the enraged pink haired Kunoichi with her fists waving in the air, the two troublemakers decided to make a run for it and turned to a corner, Konohamaru, being the first one to run, managed to bump into someone

"Ouch! That hurt kid!" Said the figure

Naruto turned to the corner Konohamaru was in and saw that the boy was being held by the collar with someone wearing pure black with make up covering his face the insignia that the hat had was from Sunagakure, Naruto frowned

'_These guys here came for the Chuunin exam, right?' _Thought the blonde as he calmly approached the ninja before him

"Hey you, if you don't put the kid down, I doubt that the Sandaime Hokage would be glad seeing his grandson get killed by a Suna Nin." Said the blonde, the one with the face paint then turned his attention towards him and answered back

"None of your business Cyclops, this kid will pay for bumping me hard." Said the one in the face paint

"I can't believe I'm related to you, hurry up before any more ninja sees us." Said the blonde haired woman to the right of the one with the face paint, she then eyed the blonde who was holding his sword with his right hand.

"Kankurou…" Said the girl and Kankurou turned to his sister, completely ignoring the kid he was holding by the collar

"What Temari?" Asked the face painted Shinobi as his sister pointed to the blonde who was holding his sword with his right hand, though Kankurou thought the girl was looking at the blonde's face

"Damn it, Temari, I'm not into boys like you, I ain't asking his name!" Said Kankurou who was hit by the head by his sister who closed her eyes and her hand having a throbbing vein in it and a blush on her face

'_Now's my chance! Fuuin Kai! (Unseal)' _Thought the blonde and the grip of the holster loosened and Naruto, too fast for the eye to see, suddenly drew his sword and appeared above Kankurou, about to cut his arms off, the make up wearing Suna nin snarled and evaded the slash that the blonde sent him. He stepped back and saw the blonde holding the small kid in with left hand

"That was uncalled for leaf nin!" Said Kankurou grabbing the bandages that wrapped around Karasu

Naruto then let Konohamaru rest on the side of the road and before Kankurou could unwrap Karasu, Naruto punched the ground hard.

A small shockwave shook the earth as the epicenter that the blonde created shook and went towards the Suna Nin. Kankurou jumped, his unwrapping of Karasu delayed by the blonde. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared from Kankurou's vision, a voice from the back of his head suddenly said

"Don't think I'd give you a chance to do anything." Said the blonde who was about to slash Kankurou with a horizontal slash who then evaded by twisting himself and landed first on the ground, as Kankurou landed, he was about to FINALLY, unravel Karasu but was stopped when a small pebble hit his head

"You Suna Nins get to do what you want just because no one's there to stop you." Said the voice as it revealed itself to none other than Uchiha Sasuke

"Teme, I don't need help from you, I could do this on my own." Said the blonde eyeing the puppeteer closely

"Ooh, he looks pretty good." Said Temari who was looking at Sasuke,

Kankurou gave a sigh; he just couldn't understand his sister.

"Temari, pay attention! Boys could come later, tight now, help your cute dear old brother!" Said Kankurou who was checking to see if Temari was listening to him or not only to receive another smack on the head from the blonde Suna Nin

"Damn it! What day is it? Is it pick on Kankurou day!?" Said the puppeteer and Naruto laughed at the antics of the face paint wearing Genin

"Temari, Kankurou… Enough." Said another voice

'_Oh crap!'_ Thought Kankurou as he suddenly shivered, Naruto could feel the killing intent rise in the air and immediately, grabbed a kunai and flung it at what he believed, the area where the voice came from

A sudden drizzle of sand intercepted the kunai and in a small whirlwind, a boy with a messy red hair, a large gourd and his most noticeable features, the dark circles around his eyes and the tattoo kanji for Love written on his left forehead

"That's enough." Said the boy, disappearing in a swirl of sand and reappearing by the side of his fellow Suna nins

"Now hold on Gaara, it wasn't me that started this but those guy…" Kankurou's speech was intercepted by Gaara's tone of voice

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Said the red head. He then looked around and saw the two leaf nins, a blonde with an eye patch holding a silver jiang style sword with an intricate design of a dragon, and a black haired Genin, who was sitting by the three with three kunai at his disposal, the Suna Nin replied to the two

"Who are you two?" Asked the Suna Nin

"It's not nice not to reveal your name first, Suna Nin." Said Naruto, Sasuke nodded as well

"Call me by the name of Sabaku no Gaara. Tell me, what are your names?" Asked the red head, both boys immediately replied at the same time

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Interesting… Temari, Kankurou, come." Said the boy and the two obediently followed.

"Well, that was interesting. Come on out Sakura." Said the blonde and almost immediately, the pink haired Kunoichi appeared out of nowhere and talked to her two teammates

"Wow, that red head was quite the leader. He rules with fear." Said Sakura

"The Chuunin exam… Just got me pumped." Said Sasuke turning his back to leave, Naruto doing the same.

* * *

Hokage tower:

Sarutobi smoked his pipe, another day, another batch of paperwork, as he stamped the papers with his signature; he then remembered the conversation he had with the archeologist, Natsu.

_Flashback_

"_I see that punctuality is something you never forget?" Asked the aging Hokage and the man laughed at the joke_

"_When I received news from the Hokage this morning, I suddenly felt a spark within me that I thought was lost forever, the idea of being able to scale such a mystery is so grandeur that it sends me to such shaking anticipation!" Said the man, his glasses was adjusted by his hand and was holding what looked like an old book_

"_This book here, contains the history of the ancient civilization before the birth of the Rikudo Sennin, this was a copied version of what I could decipher from the original, although this seems to be a bit too inaccurate since it was told in poetry." Said Natsu as he handed to the Hokage and the Hokage flipped through the pages_

"_It is said there that Touya was a very brilliant scholar, although he was conceited, he was brilliant nonetheless, he was a scholar and made the laws of the land that pleased the emperor back then, made one of the most unique advances in medicine during his time and most especially, the superstition of using magic." Said Natsu, and the Hokage stumbled on the page where Touya's tale had began_

"_That is to say, Touya was successful in whatever field he chose, he was truly a genius, surpassed his own teacher in the three years he had began to study."_

"_When Touya created Souseiki no Me and Keiji no Me, he had written what he said in a journal five years before placing the eyes to himself. The book was entitled, 'Saikyou' (Ultimate) it shows how conceited he was when he wrote about his greatest creation, and you already know the rest.' Said Natsu and Sandaime closed the book_

"_So we need to find this book entitled 'Saikyou'?" Asked the Sandaime_

"_If we want to unlock the secrets of Souseiki no Me and Keiji no Me, then yes, we will most definitely have to." Said Natsu and Sarutobi massaged his temples_

"_The only thing that was said here about Souseiki no Me is that it can only grant three wishes everyday. As for the consequence, we still don't know, I'll have to check the book itself." Said Natsu he then adjusted his Khaki shorts and Shirt, holding adjusting his helmet_

"_Very well then, keep safe Natsu-san, the future of the world rests within your hand." Said the Hokage as Natsu went out of the door_

_Flashback ended_

"In two months, I would receive the results, until then, I need Kakashi to supervise his student." Said the Sandaime as he prepared everything for the upcoming Chuunin exam

* * *

End!

**DarthKyuubi**: Yeah but then it ret cons everything I had thought off, there is a reason why Souseiki no Me has chosen our favorite Blonde Shinobi and as the story progresses, you'll find out soon enough and don't worry, someone will obtain Keiji no Me.

Some explanation(s)

Ginryu: Silver Dragon, a sword forged by the most powerful magic from Souseiki no Me, although intricate in design it has many mysterious abilities still about to be revealed, more on this as the story continues.

RnR!

Oh yeah, need a beta reader... Badly... TT


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The Energy of What is…

Chapter 2: The Energy of What is…

A single drop…

A single drop of water fell on the stagnant waters of the sewer pipelines, and in effect, the murky waters on the floor rippled quietly. It slowly spread on the surface making small waves on the sewers, it was unusually quiet in this place, the small drop echoed through the dark and unending doorways that awoke made Naruto conscious of his inner self

"I'm here again?" Said the blonde looking at the pipes, he slowly walked through the hallway. He glanced at his surroundings as he felt that the entire place had a … Solemn atmosphere in it, it wasn't like the time where the pipes were continuously leaky, or if there was a feeling of dread, there was absolutely, nothing but hollow pipes, as he walked towards the Kyuubi's cage he had immediately noticed that the place was brighter than what he first encountered, looking around he tried to look for the said tailed beast, but found none.

A voice as menacing as that of a demon boomed inside the labyrinth, the voice echoed through the hallways,

"**I'm glad you're finally here!" **the voice mentioned, it's voice sent shivers to the young blonde's spine, as he looked on into the cage. Naruto instantly recognized the voice, Kyuubi no Kitsune

"**After making that foolish wish, look at what you did to me!" **Said the voice the figure suddenly appeared from the dark reaches of the cage.

Naruto had to stifle his laughter at what he saw

"**I don't see the reason why this is funny gaki!" **Said the Kyuubi as Naruto finally couldn't stop his laughter

"**Stop it you ingrate! If I were still powerful I would have overloaded your chakra system with my own and killed you!"**

Naruto, took the threat on a more humorous side and laughed louder.

"… **I'll kill you…" **Was what the Kyuubi had uttered and the blonde still laughed.

Naruto couldn't believe it, the one in front of him, the most powerful bijuu in existence feared by every human being, the tall and proud Kyuubi no Kitsune, stood a little under one feet tall, nine red bushy tails and a head that was almost the size of its body, Naruto couldn't take the irony of it all

"By what? Cuddling me to death?" The blonde retorted laughing at the demon in front of him

"**You… You… Human! How dare you laugh at the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune! That's it! You're dead!" **Squeaked the little fox trying his hardest to scratch the blonde only to find that his claws were dulled and couldn't even graze the skin of the one eyed genin

"Stop it! You're making it worse!" Said the blonde laughing at the fox

Another ripple was heard, this time, the blonde noticed another presence, looking around he heard water being moved by a steady rhythm, the little fox noted this and stopped his faux clawing of the blonde.

"Welcome to the world of your mind, Naruto-san." Said the voice, the blonde looked at the place where the voice came from, and in front of him, shocked him more than anything else

The one that stood in front of him was himself, but this time, he had no eye patch and the visibly blonde locks were replaced with silver ones.

"Who are you…?" Asked the blonde, he began to walk towards the person and the person replied

"I am you… The embodiment of life and the beginning of everything." Said the boy

"**You! You're the one responsible for this humiliation!" **Said the little fox but was rather ignored by the silver haired boy as he stayed silent with an apathetic look on his face

"I did what I had to preserve all that is life, and yours was no better." Said the silver haired boy

"**Then all those people that you killed, what about them? Did you not destroy their lives as well!?" **Asked the Kyuubi smirking as the argument was going to his side

"Negative Mana…" Was the only answer of the young silver head

"As I am the opposite of the negative energy that overtook this people, then it became my duty to purify the area with my energy, for I am a positive Mana incarnate, I have no qualms in eliminating this energy, killing is but a choice for me, however, it is the will of the holder whom I shall obey, an by that time, I have succumbed to my wielder's choice, his will and my duty are already one and both of us decided to purify them." Answered the boy

"**Isn't killing against your primordial nature in itself?" **Was Kyuubi's counter argument

"It is indeed, but technically, life is energy also, ending it is the wrong thing to do, instead, let it transfer to someplace else." Said the boy

"And where would that be?" This time, it was Naruto who asked the question

"Life energy flows everywhere when one is in the brink of expiration, energy that comes from a sentient being, is sent back to the flow of Mana in the astral plane. However, once it is my doing, the life energy that erratically flows from these beings will be absorbed by me, and the energy shall be tamed, before releasing it towards the astral plane thus renewing it." Said the boy

"However, it should not be done again, ending someone's existence is not the way of Souseiki no Me though I have brought them immediately to the astral plane to be renewed, the existence of men should be ended by their own time." Said the silver haired boy, vanishing into the labyrinth

"Remember this well me, I am you and you are me the difference in us is that I am Reason and you are Emotion because of this, one cannot exist without the other. We are both Uzumaki Naruto and that shall forever remain as fact." Said the silver haired boy his voice echoing in the hallways

With one fell swoop, Naruto was awoken from his slumber clutching his right eye and breathe heavily.

'_We are both Uzumaki Naruto, and that shall forever remain as fact.'_

Those thoughts lingered within the blonde's mind, he stared towards the window with a curious look on his face, he saw the sun rising from the east, with the earl dew drops to kiss the earth below and the sound of roosters crowing in the brink of day

'_Now what to do today… Oh yeah, that's right, Chuunin exams…' _Thought the blonde, as he grabbed the flier indicating the registration form for the Chuunin exam. The one eyed blonde had answered the forms yesterday and they were about to be registered today to do the test, going for a quick bath, he immediately got dressed, he remembered seeing Iruka yesterday and giving him another set of wardrobe just like what he wore on the said day, Iruka gladly confiscated all of the blonde's jumpsuits and the blonde had given a deep sigh

'_What's wrong with orange anyway? I like orange…' _Thought the blonde, grabbing his sword and then donned it. He exited his room and locked the door shut

Academy:

Arriving at the said academy, Team seven had entered the doors of the said school, looking at the hallways, Naruto couldn't help but feel nostalgic, ascending towards the stairs, he remembered his younger days here, skipping classes, pulling pranks, every trouble that he would get himself into.

Sasuke was the one leading them, as he looked over to the area were two boys were guarding the door, he couldn't help but smirk as the two boys shoved a green clad genin to the ground.

'_Weak.' _The Uchiha mentally insulted the boy that was on the floor who was helped by the girl with buns for a hairstyle. Sasuke then approached the two boys and literally demanded to release the genjutsu on the sign so that they could pass through. Naruto though, thought it was best to avoid the confrontation and stealthily go to the real meeting place, he was about to mention this to Sakura when the girl, practically answered Sasuke's call and explained how the Genjutsu didn't fool Team seven.

'_Great, more competition.' _Thought the blonde his thoughts were filled with sarcasm

Naruto then saw that the older boy was about to punch Sasuke with the Uchiha retaliating with a kick until the green clad genin appeared suddenly and blocked both the boys attacks. Sasuke looked on in surprise as well as the blonde.

"Lee, didn't you say that it was better to hide your own strength so that the people would be fooled?" Asked the bun haired girl, Naruto quickly noticed it was the weapons girl, Tenten

Tenten then turned her attention towards the blonde and his sword, Tenten shoved Lee to the side and then like a little school girl, marveled at the sight of Naruto's sword, no pun intended.

"Hey Naruto, say, would you be as kind enough to let me hold your sword again?" Asked Tenten clasping her hands together, pleading the blonde to let her hold the weapon.

Naruto hesitantly nodded and gave her the blade; Tenten had a glint of shine in her eyes as she held it and stared at it at shoulder level.

"Tenten…" Lee called the attention of his weapon loving teammate

"Tenten…" No response

Tenten then swung the sword in a horizontal fashion that managed to graze Lee's hair and few strands of the bowl cut Genin's hair fell off…

"Ah! I love the sound of this weapon swinging! Can I have it?" Asked the girl which earned a flat out reply from the blonde

"No." Told the blonde clearly and Tenten could be seen giving a sigh of defeat and sorrowfully gave the blonde his sword back, and then the remaining teammate decided to make himself known

"Lee, Tenten, we need to go, we shouldn't be late." Said the boy, turning around, he noticed that the kid looked like someone he knew the white eyes were a dead giveaway, yet, the person he knew that had the same eye color was Hinata, except, this person was a male, had long hair and a pompous attitude that radiated as Sasuke's, he frowned as the boy looked at him with disdain in his eyes

"Tell me, what is your name?" Asked the white eyed boy towards the blonde's male teammate

"It's not nice not to introduce yourself first." Replied the Uchiha with a smirk borrowing what the blonde had said yesterday to the Suna nin

This earned a scowl from the white eyed male, and only replied

"Hyuuga Neji"

Hyuuga, Hyuuga, Hyuuga, the name sounded familiar in Naruto's thoughts, but it didn't ring a bell, well, not quite, he supposed. It was then that when they were approaching the test area, that a green clad genin approached them and had challenged Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun, I challenge you to a match. I want to test my skills and to prove who is stronger, a pure genius versus a genius of hard work and also…" Said the Genin who then turned to Sakura and as if his eyes couldn't grow any bigger, he charged directly at Sakura and asked

"I want to know the name of such a beautiful flower! Oh beautiful flower, what is thy name for you have descended to me from the heavens!" Said the green clad Genin, kneeling on one foot and extended a hand towards Sakura who just looked freaked out from the weird leotard wearing fashion disaster.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! CHA!" Screamed the desperate Sakura with Naruto just having a sweatdrop on the back of his head

"Are we going to start or what?" Asked the impatient Uchiha, with the green clad Genin complied by moving to his stance

"Tell me first, what's your name?" Asked the Uchiha

"I am the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" Said the green clad Genin as he then appeared by Sasuke's side

"Sasuke-kun, I will tell you this now, you have no chance of winning against me, for a few reasons." Said Rock Lee as he then turned around and gave a round house kick towards the raven haired genin.

Sasuke countered by ducking the blow but found out another foot was swinging towards him fast, having no time to react, the kick sent him flying backwards when the foot made contact with his chin. Sasuke gritted his teeth from frustration and soon, activated his newly acquired sharingan.

"Activating your sharingan won't work, Sasuke-kun." Said Lee as he then disappeared and reappeared to Sasuke's front.

'_Fast…' _Was what Sasuke thought for a moment before being hurled by a punch on Sasuke's chest, wind blew out from Sasuke's lungs as he was forced to skid on the ground. He staggered as he stood up, panting from the blow on his chest. Lee, then reappeared on top of Sasuke with a fist cocked back aiming for a blow on the head, Sasuke reacted instantly by grabbing the boy's fist and then twisting it about that made Lee spun in mid air. Lee landed on the ground like a graceful cat and then looked back to Sasuke.

"It is true that the Sharingan could predict moves a few seconds ahead making the mind create more time for reactions however…"

Lee then disappeared from view and kicked Sasuke up high

"Konoha Shofuu! (Leaf Rising Wind)" Lee then crouched on the ground, loosening the bandages on his arms. He then disappeared from view and then reappeared at the back of an airborne Sasuke, with two fingers pointing at Sasuke's mid back

"If a body cannot keep up with the speed of the mind, then the Sharingan is near useless! Kage Buyou! (Leaf Shadow Dance)" Said Rock Lee as his assault to the Uchiha was halted when a voice boomed throughout the hallway

In a giant plum of smoke, a turtle appeared out suddenly with it, Lee, stopped and kneeled towards the giant turtle

"Lee, how many times have I told you not to use that technique? Did you not listen when I mentioned it to be a forbidden technique?" Scolded the turtle with Lee uttering apologies to the turtle

Naruto didn't think that what he saw wasn't disturbing. And as if it wasn't disturbing enough, the turtle had inquired Lee

"You know what this means don't you, Lee?" Asked the turtle and Lee, slowly nodding.

And with that, another puff of smoke appeared and this time, an exact clone of the one called Rock Lee appeared albeit this one was wearing a Chuunin vest and looked much older.

"Lee, have you prepared for your punishment?" Asked the turtle with Lee starting to cry with a yes as he kneeled down

"Alright…"

"Lee… Kono Bakamono! (You idiot)" Said the older one as he punched his younger version hard on the cheek that sent him flying

"I'm deeply sorry, Gai-sensei! I have disobeyed you! For this mistake, I shall run around Konoha five times!" Said Lee bowing his head in apology

The one called Gai, could not stand his student's repentance and had decided to cry with him

"KYAH! LEE, I SEE THE FIRE OF THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH COURSING THROUGH YOUR BLOOD, I SHALL JOIN MY DEAR STUDENT RIGHT NOW AS WE RUN AROUND KONOHA WITH THE SUNSET SHINING AT OUR BACKS! WAIT WE STILL HAVE AN EXAM TO DO! WE SHALL DO THIS YOUTHFUL TRECK ONCE YOU FINISH THE EXAM!" Said Gai, as he hugged his student and indeed, a picture of a sunset and overflowing ocean waves completed the scene

Naruto looked absolutely horrified at what he saw, he somehow, felt… Undeniably disturbed at what he saw, two men hugging with a sunset at the beach background to match, Sakura had the same impression as him and Naruto muttered

"Weird bunch…"

"Got that right." Said Sakura for once, agreeing with the blonde

Approaching the entrance they were greeted by their Jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi, with a perverted orange book in hand.

"Hello, my adorable students!" Said Kakashi forming an upside down u with his visible eyelid signaling his happy mood

"Good, you're all here that means that you three can proceed to the exam." Said Kakashi eyeing his students

"Wha-?" Asked the confused Naruto

"Well, it's like this, I tricked you three in giving you the forms individually, but when taking the Chuunin exam, this meant that the exam need to be taken with teams of three, I wanted to test you three to see if you could comply with the standards needed for the test, I can see that you three did well in figuring that out." Said Kakashi.

In truth, he hadn't expected all three of them would be willing to participate to the exams, especially Sakura, who must've been pressured by her two teammates to go, but then again, Kakashi was willing to let it pass, for now that is…

Entering the examination room, team seven noticed that all the Rookie Nine had been nominated to partake in the exam, glancing around, he noticed that some of the people that knew him

"So it seems all the Rookie Nine this year got nominated, geez, so troublesome." Said the pineapple headed Genin, Naruto recognized the boy as Shikamaru

"You say that monotone again, I'll make you clean my house, Shikamaru." Said the blonde haired girl, that Naruto instantly recognized as another fangirl of Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino

"Aw, shit…" Was what the pineapple headed boy muttered seeing his other teammate munching on a bag of chips

"Chouji, help out your friend here for a minute…"

"Ino, keep it down, a lot of people are looking this way." Said Chouji who then turned around and noticed the blonde haired whisker marked boy

"Shikamaru… Look at Naruto." Said Chouji, Shikamaru turned his gaze towards the blonde and saw the most shocking thing on the exam for now

He saw Naruto wearing an eye patch over his right eye, Shikamaru seemed intrigued at what had happened to the blonde as a small frown etched across his face, he saw Naruto differently, the blonde acted differently, as he seemed, mellowed out, he wasn't like this when they were in the academy, but it seemed that Naruto had a sudden change in attitude, no sudden wouldn't cut it, it was a drastic change. Shikamaru noted how the blonde would be loud and seek attention, but this one, he seemed, complacent, he looked, so far away, as if his thoughts were drifting towards something else. Shikamaru suspected that the eye patch was related to what had happened back then

Shikamaru frowned, _'That attitude must have something to do with his right eye, what happened anyway? A C-Rank mission gone awry?'_

Oh, how correct were Shikamaru's deductions were, at least, his suspicions were, Shikamaru didn't have the conviction to carry his investigation on though, as he settled to one thing, ignoring what had happened and go on with his miserable, pathetic life.

The one that voiced out the opinion on Naruto though, was none other than his bossy teammate and possible future dominatrix, Ino

"Naruto, what the hell happened to you!? Don't tell me something stupid happened when doing a freakin' C-rank mission!" Yelled Ino

"Eh… No, actually… You see… Go ask old man Hokage about it." Said the blonde as he the avoided the gaze of his fellow blonde Shinobi

"Yo, Naruto, you looked like you chose to do some high time piracy in Nami, what happened?" Asked the one with the dog on his head, that Naruto recognized as Kiba

"Go ask old man Hokage" Said Naruto as he then noticed the one who was hiding behind the sunglasses wearing Genin that Naruto immediately recognized as Shino

Naruto's head then clicked, now he remembered! Hyuuga! Hyuuga Hinata!

"Yo, Hinata!" Was Naruto's casual reply that earned a squeak from the girl who then blushed like a cherry

"H-Hi… Naruto-kun." Said the girl who then began to play with her fingers

"Your right eye… What happened to it?" Asked the shy girl, although she secretly saw what had happened the other day, she couldn't help but feel somewhat worried now that there was now only one ocean blue eyes that Hinata wanted to drown herself upon.

"Mission gone horribly wrong, nothing to worry about, I could still fight with one perfectly good eye!" Said the blonde who grinned and sheepishly scratched his head

"You guys better stop before you could do more damage here, and especially the rain ninja, they apparently don't look like they're a patient bunch." Said the voce reveling a silver haired man with glasses on his face, his eyes glanced on the rookie teams and told them the importance of keeping subtle and how Kabuto had failed the exam seven times, Naruto frowned, if the Chuunin exam was that hard, then shouldn't their Jounin instructor intend to nominate them because they had the potential to pass? It just didn't add up.

After that, he then pulled out a blank set full of cards, who then asked the Rookie Nine

"This are my Nin-info cards, it finds out everything about the Chuunin applicants here in the exam."

"Could it by any chance be good enough to have some info on other Genin?" Asked Sasuke

"Sure, who do you have in mind then?" Asked Kabuto

"Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara." Said the Uchiha

"Uzumaki Naruto, while you're at it." Said Shikamaru, seemingly surprising everyone.

"Now that's boring, you have their names."

Kabuto concentrated chakra on his cards and out came first, was Rock Lee's information

"Hmm, according to this, he has no Ninjutsu, nor genjutsu, but his physical strength, speed and stamina are top notch, there's also a high level grade for Taijutsu and this is the guy who graduated deadlast last year." Said Kabuto as he flipped another info card

"Sabaku no Gaara, no stats are shown but his mission profile dictates that he did a B-rank mission" Kabuto whistled

"That's a pretty big thing for a Genin." Said the bespectacled genin adjusting his glasses

Kabuto then flipped another info card and revealed Naruto's profile, Naruto shivered at the thought that the file contained his darkest secrets until Kabuto stated his info card

"Uzumaki Naruto, as of now, he has a blank status, no level of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Stamina, Physical Strength, and speed, it's all in question marks." Said Kabuto who then scratched his head, his info obtained from the blonde were the same as that of Sabaku no Gaara, he then grabbed another info card revealing the same info about the blonde

"Well, it's the same as Gaara's but instead of a B-rank, his team received an A-rank, I'm thoroughly impressed." Said Kabuto

Naruto had to breathe a sigh of relief, there wasn't a sign of Souseiki no Me nor Kyuubi in the card, it was still safe. Or so he thought

"Well, the cards says it all, frankly I'm not surprised that Konoha had this much participants of the exam, next would be Ame, then finally, Suna and Oto, you need not to worry about Oto though, it's a new village and it's weak compared to the other villages."

With that statement, a blur of three Oto Nin suddenly appeared, three of them charged towards Kabuto. Naruto, tried to intercept the first one by immediately unsealing his blade and pointed the tip towards the neck of the one who had long ebony hair, Sasuke restrained the one with spiky black hair with a Kunai and the one that had bandages all over his face managed to punch Kabuto who evaded by slightly bending his neck to the opposite of the fist. But as soon as he dodged it, cracks could be seen on the man's glasses and the man could be seen coughing up blood

"How did that happen, we saw him avoid the punch didn't we?" Said Kiba, and a man entered the room, the mere look of the man sent chills running down the spine of the newcomers for the Chuunin exam

"Pipe down, you little mongrels! Alright, I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm going to be the proctor for this exam!" Said Ibiki as he then looked over to the Oto Nin

"You! Unless you want to continue scrapping off dog crap as a mission for the rest of your life, I suggest you sit your ass down and control yourself!" Ibiki commanded to the Oto nin who then chuckled

"Sorry, it was… a spur of the moment if you will… Hehe" Said the bandaged Oto nin going back to his seat. With the rest of the rookie nine going to their own seats

"Good, alright you brats, the first exam will be a written test!" To that people could hear a face, hitting the table from one kid named, Uzumaki Naruto…

'_Oh man, is this gonna suck…' _Thought the blonde

To be continued!

Okay, I uploaded a chapter for now, I'm sorry but I won't be able to update up until May, although I would like to continue, I have an OJT for six months and I will be out of town and out of my computer back then, I apologize as this is my last day before OJT's begin, I'll make it up to you guys when May and June come around, again, I am deeply sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights for Naruto are for Kishimoto, the powers are solely created by me.

* * *

Chapter Four: Teki…

The caves of Yama no Kuni was dark, damp and hollow, echoes resonated when tiny drops of water fell on the stalagmites below, during the symphonic drops of the small teardrops of water, nine figures have appeared in the middle of the dark cave, each wearing cloaks with red clouds as designs, one particular man stood in the middle, three circles lined in his iris, encircling his pupil, he glanced around his subordinates, and then nodded

"As you know, our organization has lost a member in a form of treachery." Said the one in the middle

"Orochimaru betrayed us, yeah? I figured as much since he was already vying his eyes on Itachi." Replied the one who standing with one visible showing

A small fit of laughter was heard, one came from the man that had a large object strapped on his back with multiple bandages wrapped around it

"Orochimaru was a weird one after all." Said the man and another replied

"We already know that, but the question is why there is a sudden meeting now? I do not like to be kept waiting for some trivial matter." Said the one that had a cloth over his head with a mask covering his face

"It is to inform you that preparations are now complete, we have now gathered enough techniques to start our plan, and we should be able to gather all that we need in a minimum of three years." Said the man and the people around him were surprised

"By telling this, are you saying that we have now an established base of operations and we could forego this shoddy little cave?" Asked the one with what seemed like jaws covering his body

"Ame, has been taken care of, I have eliminated Hanzo and will close the village to the world, through there, I will give out the commands on how to get the Bijuu." Said the one in the middle, by this time, another figure phased in existence, this time, it was a man that had a spiral mask and only showed his right eye

"Hey! Everyone!" Said the man and some of the people inside groaned and replied reluctantly like school children

"Hey, Tobi…" Was the non energetic reply

"Tobi! This is for Akatsuki members only!" Said the man in armor

"Aw, why can't I be an Akatsuki yet? I want to be one of the cool kids!" Said the childish member and three of the members hit their foreheads with a palm of their hand

"Because you haven't even finished your requirements!" Said the one who could be identified as a hunchback

"Seriously, are you letting this idiot join us?" Asked the one who had a three bladed scythe strapped on his back

"You're one to talk." Said the one that had the cloth covering his head which earned an irritated reply, "Hey!"

The one in the middle didn't say much but frowned, he already knew who that person was even without glancing

"Tobi, you are not yet an Akatsuki member, it would be wise to avoid interrupting meetings such as this so that we could continue much faster." Said the one in the middle, the one called Tobi only groaned

"Oh… Okay… I'll get going then." Said the Spiral masked man, phasing out of existence

"Honestly, why did you take him to be your apprentice Zetsu, he's too annoying." Said the one who had one visible eye

The one with the armor replied plainly

"It is because I find it very fascinating in including him to our shady little organization, it makes a more… Ambient nature if you will, around here." Said the one with the armor named as Zetsu, while his other half replied

"Keh, it's just to annoy some of the stuck up farts in this place."

The one that had a pair of sharingan eyes only remained quiet. And as soon as the one in the middle dismissed the meeting, his eyes twitched

"Uchiha… Madara"

And with that, he vanished like all others did…

* * *

Unknown place:

Tobi sat on a tree branch, he looked on towards the scenery around him, a tingling sensation on his left eye, made Tobi cradle it and smiled under his mask

"For too long…"

* * *

Konoha:

Uzumaki Naruto was panicking…

Not exactly panicking, more like going into a breakdown. Naruto was shaking his head in fury as he stared at his paper.

'_All the power in the world and I can't even answer the directions that a kunai can be thrown!' _

He began to calm down as he felt his right eye pulsed by a sudden surge, cradling it with his right hand, he raised his only available hand to the proctor and said that if he could have a bathroom break, the proctor nodded and the blonde was asked to place his hands on a pair of handcuffs, the blonde complied and Hinata looked on the blonde, worry present in her eyes

Once Naruto had entered the bathroom, there was another tingling sensation this time, it became more painful, the blonde felt his knees began to weaken as he fell on the bathroom sideways clutching his right eye

* * *

Unknown lands:

Tobi had needed to grab a nearby trunk the pain he felt on his left eye was excruciating, to a point where he had to kneel down, his master Zetsu, watched and wondered just what was happening to his pseudo apprentice

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Zetsu

"It has awakened." Said Tobi standing up slowly and a small chuckle escaped his lips

"For too long, I have endured, waiting for a chance to grab hold of that eye once again… Hehe… One day, I shall find it and will make it mine, once again." Said Tobi as he and Zetsu walked off into the mist ridden forest

* * *

Konoha:

Naruto clutched his right eye, he then felt an intense headache, clutching his head with his left hand, he began to sprawl around the floor as the intense pain circulated even more. The more time passed, the more intensifying the pain had become

"What's happening!?" Winced the blonde as he then heard silent whispers crossing his ears

_The spirit talks…_

…_Answer thy call…_

_Heed us…_

…_We are needed…_

With that, Naruto unconsciously removed his eye patch and opened his right eye, a sudden surge of white light jolted the blonde upward and blue light seemed to encircle the eye in a whirlpool motion as if it was trying to absorb the energy that circulated around the room. As soon as the yellow lines started encircling his iris, it suddenly stopped and the blonde was gasping for air.

The pain that he felt was nothing like what he had expected before, is Souseiki no Me, reacting to something? With that question, Naruto receded back into his subconscious, and talked to Kyuubi

"What's going on, dumb fox?" Asked the blonde and a rather adorable kitsune with nine tails appeared and retorted sarcastically at the blonde

"Nothing, just that Keiji no Me was activating just to let you know, **and we're about close to Armageddon!**" Said the Kyuubi earning a curse from Naruto

"Shit, shit, shit!" The blonde cursed as the pain was intensifying more and more

"Stop…" Said the blonde to the voices that kept penetrating his head

"**I SAID STOP!" **Screamed the blonde and suddenly, the white light disappeared, receding back into his right eye. Slightly shaking, he grabbed his eye patch and closed his sealed his right eye with it, cold sweat running down his forehead as he gasped for breath

'_knowledge is everything, yet it is nothing…' _

Naruto heard the voice in his head, glancing around, there was nothing to be seen in the bathroom, Naruto frowned as he was about to exit the comfort room

Arriving at his seat, he momentarily noted that the one with the puppets were handcuffed as well being led to the bathroom, the kid had an ominous smile on his face that raised Naruto's only visible eyebrow

'_That guy is up to something.' _Said the blonde as he then went back to read his questionnaire

'_45 minutes passed and I'm still blank.' _Thought Naruto as he then felt whispering voices entering his ears

'_Sin cos theta equals… Damn it, I missed that one, better find another damn Chuunin to get my answers.' _

'_good, good, the sound waves are definitely helpful in this one.'_

'_Hmph, next one, now where is that Chuunin… Found him.'_

'_I don't know if I should continue on, Naruto's pretty hopeless when it comes to written exams.'_

As the voices started to enter his head, Naruto held it tightly clutching it for another episode of headaches

His muscles were shaking as he grabbed the pencil by his side and began looking around

'_Now who would be my best target? Ah, Sakura, that's a good choice.'_

'_Troublesome, I better let Ino do the work for us then, just sit back and relax while Ino does her thing.'_

'_I wonder what would Sushi flavored chips taste like…'_

'_Kill, kill, kill, kill!'_

'_Those fools don't know that I'm right under their noses… Hehe, he will be pleased once he sees the results.'_

'_Naruto-kun seems in pain… Should I help him?'_

Naruto then glanced around, wildly shaking his head as the voices kept whispering to his mind. As soon as he could immediately feel, there was a moment of pause for a moment and the next thing he knew; there was a bright flash into his remaining visible eye.

He could feel his eyes changing, slowly, small blotches of white began to circle in his iris and soon enough, he could feel like he was being possessed in a trance

And soon enough, he began to unconsciously write the answers while mumbling chants

"What the eye can't see, the mind shall seek… What the eye can't see, the mind shall seek"

Chanting those words, Naruto's trance ended with the blonde suddenly falling down with his face on the table, as he viewed his handiwork, he could feel that the effects of Souseiki no Me fading.

"N-Naruto-kun… Are you okay?" Asked the ever worried Hinata

"I'm Fine… I'm fine…" Replied the blonde, obviously stricken…

'_just… What happened?' _Naruto thought

'_It was your desire.' Said the voice Naruto then looked on towards the area where he heard the voice, there stood in front of the desk was his alter ego with no more than the same outfit and a smirk written all over his face_

'_You seem surprised to see me, Naruto' Said the silver haired boy_

'_What are you doing here? No, more importantly, can these people see you?' Asked the blonde_

'_My answer would have to be, I came here to talk to you, and no, the people here cannot see me nor can they feel me, I stopped time within the limited area. Right now, the only things that move in this area, would be you and me.'_

'_How did you stop time? Not even a jutsu could be able to do that.' Said the blonde_

'_Quite inquisitive and knowledgeable of your forte are you? Despite your reputation you seem to have a fair amount of knowledge about you.'_

'_People just can't see the real reason behind my stupidity, a mask is just a mask, a natural defense mechanism for us to show, we are only readable through the masks that we show.'_

'_Yes, quite. I came here because I wanted to warn you.'_

'_About what?' Naruto had a frown on his face_

'_Keiji no Me has awakened, right now, it is slowly starting to turn its sights on you. Soon you two shall find each other's place in the battlefield and once you are there, the fate of the world shall shift on to whoever wins.'_

'_Just who exactly holds Keiji no Me?' Asked the blonde_

'_That is what I do not know. The last time we met at the battlefield, I had won but I did not sense Keiji no Me leaving behind its host. Therefore we still do not know what had happened.'_

'_How will I know that this person holds Keiji no Me?' Asked the blonde_

_His silver haired counterpart, stared quietly and impassively and finally said about the desired person's description_

'_The left eye that has the color of blood red that seems to magnify the fiery furnace of its wrath, black lines spinning wildly shall appear chaotically and spread madness in its wake and the eye shall emit an aura that is malicious, enough to destroy any existence with just a glance.'_

With that his alter ego vanished on sight without so much as a plum of smoke. Time began to slowly move again and then went back to its own speed; Naruto looked at the clock on the wall

* * *

With Kakashi:

"So, you know who's the exam proctor for this year's first test?" Asked Asuma, exhaling his nicotine induced breath

"No, do you know? I wasn't actually informed when the tests began." Said Kakashi as he leaned over the wall while reading his book

"I overheard one of the Chuunins who entered the room that it was Ibiki." Said Asuma crossing his arms

"That bastard's handling the first exam? Kids must be pissing their pants off." Said Kakashi suddenly closing his book

"Who's Ibiki?" Asked the female in the waiting room, Kurenai

"Since your new here, it's understandable. Ibiki? Well, let's put it this way, Ibiki isn't exactly your typical nice guy." Said Gai closing his eyes with a smirk on his face

"He's the head of the torture and interrogation unit of the ANBU, he knows how to break down the human mind well. Hell, he can even squeeze out information from you if you still wet the bed when you were probably twelve." Said Asuma

"He's that good?" Asked Kurenai her interest piqued

"It's not that he's good with it, though it's somewhat true…" Said Kakashi and continued his speech as he removed himself from the wall he was leaning on

"He's just that sadistic." Said Kakashi

* * *

With Naruto:

"Three seconds till the final question is given." Said Naruto absentmindedly as he saw his test paper, perfectly written, every question had an answer, every problem had an equation, to this Naruto looked on and smirked.

"Okay maggots, times up, now's the time to give the final question for the first part of the Chuunin exam!" Said Ibiki

"But before I could give the final question let me tell you about the rules first, remember if you answer this question wrong, you and your teammates shall never be able to take the Chuunin exam again, you'll forever remain genin!" Said Ibiki with most of the students beginning to panic and murmur

'_What!? This wasn't in the test!' _Thought Naruto, was panicking, if he got the answers wrong right now, all of them were stuck to being Chuunin forever. Naruto mentally panicked as he saw one examinee raised his hand, and along with his teammates, they walked out the door as their numbers were announced

'_You better not screw this up, dobe.' _Thought Sasuke as he began to tap the table unconsciously seeing two more raise their hands and quit

'_If I quit right now then, Naruto would have a better chance at being Chuunin next time. I'll choose to quit now… This for all of us.' _Sakura was about to raise her hand when her blonde haired teammate raised his

"Oh? Are you going to quit, little man?" Asked Ibiki

"I…" Said Naruto hesitantly, Sasuke was gritting his teeth, all signs pointing that if Naruto quits now, he would pound Naruto to the dust later

"I…"

Naruto's seatmate, Hinata, was nervous, Naruto was about to do something so uncharacteristic of him, _giving up_

"I'm not going to quit!" Said the blonde slamming his hand on his table causing to shatter into pieces with his unbound strength

"Ehehe… Oops?" Said Naruto sheepishly, while Morino Ibiki looked on with shock, that kid slamming the table like that, man, it's as if Tsunade got wasted so hard that she taught an unexpected kid her monstrous strength that could send you flying over a kilometer! And she wouldn't even be trying!

And out of his character, Ibiki had done something that his colleagues would not expect of him outside the torture and interrogation department

Ibiki laughed…

"All right, those that remained in this room… All pass!" Said Ibiki recovering from his fit of laughter earning another shock from the genins

"Wait, we pass? But… How? What about the questions?" Asked one of the genin that was identified as one from the Suna Team

"Simple, there comes a time when Chuunin have to make important decisions during a mission, the Chuunin acts as the saboteur, spy and most of all, tactical commander for his subordinates at times that where he is needed the most." Said Ibiki

"The test was just there so that we could assess your ability to gain information from our carefully placed volunteer Chuunins." Said Ibiki and one of the said people waved at the Genin

"Heh, this just proves that everybody in this room right now is willing to take a mission that could cost his life!" Said Ibiki… With that, he finished the first test.

Just when about everyone was about to relax, a loud crashing sound was heard and the window to the far right was completely shattered, with a woman plowing through the window as if there were a hail of shuriken about to be unleashed outside

"Goddamnit Anko, that's the third window you broke this week! I'm taking this out of your pay… And you're late as well!" Said Ibiki as he looked at the woman wearing fishnet all over and only an overcoat covering her most private parts

"Hmm… 76 genin remaining eh? I think you've lost your touch Ibiki." Said the woman named Anko

Ibiki smirked and replied to the erratic Jounin

"No, it's just there are a lot of good candidates this year." Said Ibiki

"That good huh? Well, leave it to me, after I'm done with them, they'll be cut in half!" Said Anko dusting herself off

"All right, lowlifes, follow me!" Said Anko and the Chuunin candidates stood up following the easily excitable woman

Training Area forty four:

"Welcome to the second part of the Chuunin Exam, Training area Forty Four also known as… The Forest of Death!" Said Anko

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation and suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain on his left cheek.

Anko had decided to throw a kunai his way and managed to graze his left cheek before the said woman appeared by Naruto's back and putting an arm around Naruto's shoulders

"It's people like you that gets his blood to be drawn first, kid." Said Anko licking the blood off of Naruto's cheek.

"You done harassing me?" Asked the blonde feeling uncomfortable around the woman's presence, he had heard that some people would take hurting others as a pleasure of some sorts, from what he heard, the term was that the person was a…

"Sadist… That woman is a sadist!" Said one of the Genin which earned a non to happy stare from the scantily dressed Jounin

Just then, the kunai that Anko happily threw at Naruto appeared at her chest, with a pair of pale hands surrounding her.

Anko smirked

"Oh, you seem to have dropped this." Said the figure embracing her

"Heh, that was good, I didn't even sense you, next time you try that stunt again; I don't know what I'll do." Said Anko her own bloodlust was rising as she looked at the woman behind her

"My apologies, it's just that seeing blood gets me… Truly _excited_." Said the woman as she let loose the kunai while giving it back to Anko

'_Man these people are scary!' _Thought the blonde the little nine tailed fox residing in his stomach however, begged to differ by growling and snarling at the blonde in a miserable attempt to scare the genin,

'_Like I'm supposed to be scared of that!' _Said the blonde flicking the Kyuubi away with his right foot

'**I'll remember this!' **Replied the still demonic voice, somehow, the imposing voice and the small and unmistakably cute figure of the current kitsune, did not match right, not right at all

* * *

A few hours later:

Naruto was starting to stretch his leg muscles, a couple of minutes later; they would be inside the forest of death, they would go to battle, and many would fall!

As he prepared himself mentally about the coming fights, he was distracted when someone familiar had graced his presence.

Naruto slowly stretched his back and saw Hinata holding some kind of container while fidgeting nervously

"A-Ano… Naruto-kun, I-I brought you some medicine for that wound you got earlier…" Said the Shy Hyuuga heiress, Naruto scratched his head and thought about what happened earlier and then he remembered

'_My cheek was supposed to be bleeding.' _Thought the blonde as he absentmindedly covered his left cheek that was already healed, Naruto blinked and then laughed nervously, better say a lie before she finds out that a bijuu was sealed in his gut.

"Ah, thanks Hinata! I needed that!" Said the blonde as he quickly plastered some of the ointment on his face for Hinata not to notice that the wound was already healed

Hinata, being a ninja herself, already noticed Naruto's abnormal healing rate, although she questioned the fact that Naruto had an abnormal regeneration rate since they were academy students, she didn't deem it was necessary to squeeze out any information from the blonde as it really wasn't her business. As Naruto rubbed the cream on his cheek, Hinata, had silently said to Naruto

"I know what is under the eye patch Naruto-kun." Said Hinata, this time, there was no stuttering in her words

Naruto reacted not one week and already, someone outside Kakashi and the Sandaime had found out about that little secret that the three kept

"W-What are you talking about, Hinata?" Asked Naruto feigning his ignorance trying to lead Hinata off, _'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!'_

Amidst, the inward curses he thought off, the Hyuuga girl just frowned and said to him

"I am not a fool Naruto-kun, there are people out there like me that can see you behind your mask." Said Hinata, for the first time, she had frowned and frowned at her beloved Naruto-kun no less!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Said the blonde as he averted the Hyuuga's gaze

"Naruto-kun…" Said Hinata as she grabbed Naruto's cheek and forcefully tried to shift his gaze to hers

"I know, you are not a fool, that you are more than what others let you on, I know Naruto-kun, I know why you act the way you do when we were in the academy, how you tirelessly train day after day after day, and still be able to get up, I know just about every injury that you received especially the one on your knee." Said Hinata and Naruto stood like an icicle, memories of his younger days were flowing back to his mind.

He remembered how he was treated when he was a kid, bound and gagged by a drunkard on the night of the October Festival, how he and his friends, tortured and humiliated him, how he was forced to walk barefooted, with a long piece of wood as a weight on his shoulders, with his hands tied under the wood and the back of his legs were subjected to being paddled by steel pipes and nailed broken pieces of wood and how his knees were forced to kneel upon broken pieces of glass and pure rock salt. By the time that the ANBU had found him, the drunkards already dispersed, the damage done to the blonde as he was paddled and his knees were forced to kneel on the shards of glass and rock salt, with one last swing on his very knees themselves. Naruto laid on the ground face first; his mind was completely numbed by the pain, he couldn't scream, couldn't blink, and couldn't cry, he felt absolutely empty.

Naruto began to shake at what he remembered; all those terrifying things played in his mind, his left eye showed his fear, his pupils were constricted as he shook in fear, Hinata still holding his shoulders

"Naruto-kun…" Was all Hinata could say when Naruto began to frantically shake

"Naruto-kun, it's okay, you don't have to tell me now, but please, tell me what is going on in you, I'm here to help you, I'm concerned Naruto-kun, concerned that you might get into something more trouble than it's worth, I want to help you… As a friend." Said Hinata as she hesitantly said the last part although she wanted to be more than just friends

Naruto's face was lit up, he knew, that at what Hinata said, he would be able to tell her everything, about Kyuubi, about Souseiki no Me… **EVERYTHING**

Naruto had let a smile cross upon his lips, a true one that hasn't appeared in a long time…

"I'll tell you when this is all over. When I have the time… Hinata-chan" Said Naruto as he let Hinata's grip loosen and the blonde feeling relieved at what the young Hyuuga said

"Thank you… Naruto-kun it truly makes me happy that you can share your burdens with me." Said Hinata and Naruto laughed lightly and felt himself getting better already

As he saw Hinata leaving for his team, Naruto could feel his heart at ease, as he went back with his team

"Hmph, that Info card about you better have a rating once this is over dobe." Said Sasuke adjusting his footwear

"Don't worry yourself teme, by the time this is over, my name would be recognized the world over." Said Naruto with his thumb, pointing at his chest showing his air of confidence.

With a confident smirk on his face, Team Seven charged through the gate when the sound of the bell was heard

* * *

A few hours later:

Sasuke was not having a very good moment. First, his blonde idiot of a teammate had gone missing, and then just when things weren't getting any better, this freak who bound their bodies in a genjutsu was making fun of them by having the nerve to smile as she watches the two genin shiver from her gaze

"You want the scroll, right?" Asked the Uchiha in assurance as he grabbed the said scroll from his holster and handed it to the ground

"You can have it, just leave us alone!" Said the Uchiha with someone shouting from the trees

"What the hell are you doing, teme!?" Asked the blonde infuriated by the Uchiha's actions

"Dobe, if we don't give the scroll now we could all…"

"Are you even sure she'll let us live once you've given him the scroll?" Asked the blonde cutting off Sasuke's speech

The woman bellowed in laughter as she told the group that Naruto had a point, what if it wasn't the scroll that she was after? And was there a guarantee that she'll let them live before this is over? Sasuke for the first time, felt like a dunce when he was lectured by Naruto

"You scale spawning freak, I'll beat the shit out of you!" Said the blonde, bending his knees he jumped from his position and released Ginryu from its sheathe, he swung it vertically

The woman dodged the sword effortlessly but was surprised when the sword slashed the tree branch that was thirty inches thick!

Reacting quickly, the woman went through a series of handseals, once done, she unleashed a flurry of snakes towards the blonde.

"Sen'ei Jyashuu! (Hidden Snake Hands)" Said the woman unleashing multiple snakes from her right sleeve, all of them, were poisonous enough to kill a horse with just one injection of its potent venom

Naruto reacted, using the falling branch as a leverage, his left hand landed on the falling branch and with his monstrous strength absorbed from the nine tailed fox, he hurled the massive object towards the snakes, Naruto then planted his foot at the nearby branch, he grabbed a wrapping of Iron String and used his all to familiar technique

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Said the blonde and a clone appeared besides the blonde, the original gave the clone the other end of the string, both clones then jumped and descended towards the giant branch, they began to separate further and outstretched their hands towards the falling branch, when it made contact, the branch was immediately separated by the cutting power of the iron string, debris descended to the woman, his snakes were intercepted by large chunks of wood that splintered and cancelled her technique, the debris still heading towards her, grabbed a kunai with an explosive note and sent it hurtling towards the debris scattering the large chunks of wood to small splinters. Naruto then appeared to his side, with Ginryu poised to strike, the woman rolled in midair and kicked the blonde sending him upward.

Naruto felt the kick connect to his jaw, he shook his head to regain his control and formed another Kage Bunshin.

He then did the trick that pulled the wool over the Kirigakure no Kijin, the clone transformed into a Fuuma Shuriken. Naruto hurled the overbearing weapon at the woman with his strength, the Shuriken buzzed fast, the woman spun again as she descended, with the Fuuma Shuriken buzzing past him. The woman was about to unleash one of his snakes to grab the shuriken and throw it back at the blonde when the shuriken transformed into the clone again and hurled four kunai at her, the Kusa nin reacted quickly dodging the attacks while still in mid air,

Naruto gritted his teeth as he became frustrated in hitting the woman. He dodged the kunai that went for him and descended towards the Kusa nin fast, cocking his fists back.

'_He can't possibly dodge all this in mid-air now.' _Said the blonde descending towards the woman at top speed his fists cocked back and then slammed his right fist at the woman's face. The decisive blow was felt by the Kusa nin as she and her assailant went hurtling towards the ground. The ground took the impact head on with the strength Naruto displayed created a huge crater on the ground. Naruto cautiously viewed his victim, taking it to account that it probably did the job as the nin was unmoving, letting his guard down a little he walked towards the Kusa Nin and grabbed her scroll, he was about to turn back when the ground suddenly shook.

Naruto had a surprised look on his face as he turned around, the corpse that was there before, was now nothing more than a pile of mud.

Naruto cursed his luck, he was then hurled to the sky when a gigantic snake erecting from the ground and hit Naruto at his stomach

The snake knocked the wind out of the blonde as his body felt numb by the monstrous blow; the woman appeared from the snakes mouth with a kunai trusting it to Naruto.

Naruto reacted in time as he parried the blow with Ginryu.

He landed on the tree branch, the woman still having a smirk on her face. Naruto deliberately scowled at her expression

'_She's toying with me…' _Was what he thought, suddenly all the adrenalin he was feeling, was replaced by the fact that the expression that the woman held, as it is now, he didn't had a chance.

It was now or never, Naruto knew that there was a possibility that he might use it, but he didn't know that he had to use it now, swallowing his own saliva as the anxiety level within him grew, his left hand on the lining of his eye patch.

He let it loose and slid it on his pocket, opening his right eye, Souseiki no Me started to activate.

Orochimaru watched in fascination as he witnessed the metamorphosis of the blonde child, he could feel it, the stream of power that was entering to the blonde's right eye, his golden blonde hair was slowly receding and turned to long and far more controlled silver ones. Yellow lines started appearing around Naruto's eye as it formed some sort of puzzle around his iris

'_You have been granted one wish, and that was when the first exam occurred, what is your next wish?' _Asked his silver half

'_Something that could defeat this monster.' _Said the blonde

'_You're wish, is granted.' _Said the silver half

"Kukuku… It seems our little jinchuuriki has something very interesting." Said Orochimaru

"Oh great energy that circulate the world, one that gives life and heals all!" Said Naruto, the possession taking full effect, Ginryu pulsed, it glowed in white light and began to hover in front of Naruto it's blade pointing downwards as the area around began to illuminate in blue light. Naruto outstretched his hands outward, the white light began to circulate,

"Fire of the souls of passion, ignite!" Said Naruto his left hand burst in flames and the area around him blazed with flames Orochimaru watched in awe as the flames danced around the blonde, raging wildly like a tempest, he didn't there was a way to use chakra into words and conduct the appropriate ninja spells…

"Fortitude of earthen brethren, show forth your strength!" Said Naruto as dirt began to circulate his right, the earth shook as the spell took effect, Naruto's feet extended getting a larger center of gravity

"Crash and Burn! Meteor Hail!"

The blue light immediately swirled around, the fire and earth began to mix and vanished with the blue light.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow and tilted his head, _'a failed attempt?'_

Just then, something appeared from the top of the trees, a large boulder, encircled with its dancing flames, descended towards Orochimaru fast.

Orochimaru was surprised, he had to act fast. He bit his thumb and slammed his hands on the ground

"Sanjuu Rashoumon! (Triple Rashoumon)" Said Orochimaru, and giant gates that bore teeth and chains appeared in a giant cloud of smoke, blocking the spell of the blonde.

The meteor forced it's way through the first like a hot knife cutting through butter, and slammed with the second drilling a hole in it and scattered to pieces, as the rock turned to multiple projectiles bombarding the final gate, Orochimaru was thrown back by the force of the spell, his body skidding on the ground as a result of the impact

"It's very interesting, I'd like to see how he turns out… Kukuku…" Said Orochimaru as he then chuckled lightly his body sinking on the ground and another gigantic snake popped out this time by the side of the blonde

Naruto immediately reacted, he jumped away only for his body to be wrapped by another snake, he tried to tear through the flesh of the snake with Ginryu but to no avail as he noticed that Ginryu was sent flying away by the sword that the woman held before him

"You are a very interesting subject Naruto-kun, I definitely look forward in seeing you again." Said Orochimaru as he commanded the snake to raise the silver haired child's shirt and out with it, the seal on his stomach was revealed. Orochimaru activated the jutsu he knew that could stop the Kyuubi child opening his right hand and revealing his palm, his fingers suddenly lit up, with blue flames surging wildly, the Kanji of the five elements appeared with the flames

"Gogyou Fuuin! (Five Element Seal)" Said Orochimaru slamming his hands on the boy's chest.

Naruto suddenly felt limp, Souseiki no Me stopped spinning, his hair was receding and his eyes rolled at the back of his head, the person he fought knocked him unconscious,

Orochimaru then dropped Naruto effortlessly, as his body descended, inside his mind, another metamorphosis was taking place.

* * *

_Red chakra began to form around him, his hair began to grow longer reaching to his upper back as it became more unruly, animalistic ears began to form at the top of his head, and nine long tails suddenly grew out of his rear_

'_What's happening!?' Asked the blonde frantically_

'**It seems he sealed of my chakra, though it's technically yours now, sealing it would have dire consequences now.'**

'_Why is that fox?' Asked the blonde and Kyuubi replied_

'**The seal was not only to act as the doorway kid, but also as a buffer and filter, because the Yondaime only sealed a part of me into you.'**

'_What are you talking about?' Asked Naruto_

'**Simple, when the Yondaime sealed me, he separated my chakra, my Yin chakra would be sealed in somewhere else, while my Yang would be sealed into you.'**

'**Naturally, this would pose as a problem, as my Yang chakra would overwhelm the yin causing instability within a person and that person would die a horrible death with his chakra pathways completely and utterly obliterated.'**

'**But with your chakra, I was able to compensate my Yin with yours and your Yang eventually started dying out.'**

'**That's why the notion of you dying with me and I with you is fact. With that person sealing off my Yang chakra away from your Yin, well, you'll eventually die, but the process would differ seeing as that the sealing was sloppy.'**

'**That sudden burst of demonic chakra at the last save sustained the both of us; however, there comes the problem'**

'_What is it?'_

'**With no way for the chakra to return to me, the demonic chakra would compensate, trying to circulate with yours, as such, the chakra would try and adapt the body to its liking and not the other way around since the raw chakra is unbendable.'**

'**In other words, you'll turn into a half demon, by say, in three weeks time'**

'_WHAT!?' _

'**Hey, your other half was stupid enough to let himself cast the spell and not be prepared for the next encounter'**

'_It was a small miscalculation' Said the silver haired boy appearing inside_

'_I'm sorry, but it was a wrong in my part, that spell was strong enough to destroy him, however, I didn't know we were facing an enemy that would be difficult to hit.'_

'_Why the sudden change? I thought this would be slow' Said the blonde_

'**That would be your starting form, appearance would come first before the power, that chakra is paving way for the remaining chakra to pass through but since it can't the chakra would circulate there unless the seal that woman put on you would be removed'**

Naruto could suddenly feel that he was returning to reality, he began to stir, he could feel his body feeling like shit, however, he found out that he still couldn't move.

Slowly, his hearing returned he could hear Sakura's voice feeling disheveled and saying that she'll protect both Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto wanted to be proud, until he heard sickening punch and could hear the splattering of blood.

This angered him, he could feel the rage bottled inside of him beginning to break as if a volcano was about to explode…

* * *

With Sakura:

She could feel the pain, the pain of how punches hurt how a shuriken could pierce the flesh and she could most definitely feel the pain of a loss, she panted heavily as her low chakra reserves began to show the effects, as she was about to rise and hold a Kunai again, her two teammates, burst out of the small hollow cave.

'_Naruto! Sasuke-kun!' _Cheered Sakura as she turned her head only to be frightened at what she saw…

Sasuke had black marks tattooed on his skin, purple chakra emanated from his feet as it fluttered into the air. An air of corrupted chakra could be felt as Sasuke could feel the power coursing in his body

Naruto however remained silent, slowly opening his left eye it revealed a red bloody eye with a slit replacing his pupil his right eye remained the same blue only the golden lines began circulating at a slower pace, it made Naruto look heterochromic, his hair grew, at the length that reached his shoulders and remained unruly still with his head growing a pair of ears, his nails grew longer like that of claws, his fangs also grew menacingly; intimidating the Oto nin and the Konoha nin alike, but what surprised them the most was the long nine red bushy tails that sprouted from his back.

"Well Naruto, should we beat up the people that made our teammate look like shit?" Asked Sasuke

"**No" **Said Naruto, his voice, became menacing but the answer disappointed some of the leaf nins in the area until the blonde gave a feral grin and said,

"**Let's murder them." **Said Naruto as he licked his lips and his ever menacing grin that sent chills down the spine of the Oto Nin, all the while he could feel the power of the kitsune and Souseiki no Me, intermingling with one another…

End!

Well, how was that for this chapter! Please RnR or you would make me cry!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bloodrage

Uzumaki Naruto licked his lips, the runic lines on his right eye were circling, his lust for blood grew exponentially, youki forcing Naruto's body and mind to adapt, his sanity was on the verge of collapse

"Oi… Somehow, I feel compelled to be swimming in your blood…" The blonde said as he giggled suddenly

Everyone in the clearing felt a shiver run down their spine, a boy like Naruto giggling at the thought of mutilating someone was something that scared everyone in the room.

"I want… Carnage!" The blonde then dashed forward at the speed everyone never knew Naruto could accomplish. The blonde flipped in mid air, red streaks of light was collected at his fists that were over his head, and bashed the one with the air holes on the palms in the head.

Zaku could feel the strength of the punch, he was lucky he was still able to duck but the sheer power brought a shockwave that sent him crashing to the ground face first

"Don't leave me out on all the fun, dobe…" Sasuke mentioned, Going through a series of seals

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! (Mythical Fire Flower)" Sasuke blew the fireballs from his mouth, bombarding the mummified Oto Genin with pellets of fire

Dosu dodged the flaming projectiles, as the projectiles hit a tree trunk, the flames dissipated revealing…

"Damn! There are shuriken in the flames! Don't block them! Dodge!" Said Dosu with Sasuke grinning and then backhanded Dosu with speeds that was nearly matching Naruto's

"Where the hell are you going!? I want more fun! More blood!" Naruto yelled suddenly dashing towards Zaku who somehow escaped him. Stretching his hand, a silver sword came out from nowhere, dashed towards Zaku

"Zankuuha! (Air Slicing wave)" Zaku stretched both his arms pumping chakra into it and blasted the sword with chakra induced air

The sword kept penetrating though, as Zaku was forced to dodge, planting the sword on the ground with a monstrous explosion

"Dodging is for wimps! Come back here!" Naruto wickedly laughed retrieving Ginryu from the dust with only his outstretched hand, coming after Zaku like a rabid dog

"Come here, I want you to scream in agony!" Naruto kept his monologue his right eye suddenly glowing, stretching his right hand which held Ginryu, a Mana circle suddenly appeared on the ground that Naruto was currently running

"All things created in light, die in light! Disappear in the endless luminance! Grand Etherion!" Naruto ended his chant, pure, white light suddenly escaped the mana circle, Ginryu, began to shape shift, the handle bent to an almost eighty degree angle, the double edged sword had split in the middle and slightly retracted. White, intense energy quickly gathered at the space between the split blades and was triggered. The white beam of energy blasted like a cannon, the sheer size was almost bigger than Zaku, attempting to swallow him whole

Zaku was shocked when the white light was about to hit him, forcing himself to jump, he pumped as much chakra he could muster into his leg, and gave his all in the jump.

He was safe for now when the beam of energy missed, but the damage to the environment wasn't good. A huge semicircle crater on the ground extending to the outer area of the forest of death appeared about five meters in width

"Oi… Naruto's getting out of hand…" Ino said watching the terrifying sight of the blonde who suddenly appeared at the Tree branch Zaku was on and grabbed him by the back of his head and slamming the poor genin's face to the wooden area of the tree and doing it again and again.

"He- He was already out of hand when he said he would murder them." Shikamaru said watching the blonde as the nine tailed appendages started constricting his body, especially his arms

"I want to hear you scream! Your anguish! Your pain as I slowly choke the life out of you!" Naruto sneered and Zaku only muttered

"Fuck you!" The said man spat on Naruto's face, which only proved to the blonde that he wanted more

"Good! Struggling is better! Hehe… Say, ugly trash, do you take pride in your arms?" Naruto smiled sinisterly and Zaku's eyes widened suddenly at that question. Naruto immediately got the answer

"Oh you do? Then let's see if I do this…" Naruto then sharpened one of his tails with chakra and stabbed Zaku's right arm, Zaku simply screamed in pain, as the chakra Naruto used was youki making it more painful

"Yes… Yes! Yes! YES! That's right, scream! Struggle! Fear me, fear death! Die an agonizing death!" Said Naruto as he continued to stab Zaku's arm with his tail charged with youki

A few moments earlier:

Hinata looked on with her Byakugan, worried about her friend, about Naruto, that strange white light blasted in the forest was strange, as strange as Naruto's chakra signature, something wasn't right. Quickly standing up, Hinata dashed towards the forest intent on helping the blonde headed friend that was like a fragile mirror.

Kiba and Shino immediately looked on to their purple haired teammate and followed suit.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke merely evaded the attacks of the melody arm, his Sharingan could clearly see when the chakra was being fed into the weapon, Dosu clearly at the disadvantage, decided for sneak attacks and ambushes but to no avail, as the senses of the Uchiha were sharp and his Sharingan could detect the chakra

"Hello…"

Dosu was startled when Sasuke found him out. Dosu stretched his melody arm but was shot straight at the face with merely a punch sending Dosu flying from his position and skidding on the ground a good distance away.

Dosu then charged his melody arm and held out three kunai, sending high pitched vibrations to the kunai, he threw it towards the Uchiha who merely dodged, the kunai was shot like a missile as it passed through the Uchiha hitting the ground hard. Sasuke then didn't notice Dosu who was charging towards him.

The Uchiha smirked. One silly distraction was not enough to dissuade his eyes from his enemies. With left hand touching the ground, he created a one handed seal and instantly, fire immediately erupted from the ground, and engulfed Dosu in flames

"Katon: Enseki (Flame Release: Fire Pillar)" Sasuke's Sharingan then evolved, his right eye having the third Tomoe.

With Naruto:

Zaku looked pale, the blood flowing from his arms was starting to take effect, he was slowly loosing blood, Naruto's youki made the pain worse now, completely numbing Zaku's arms

"What's the matter? You already done screaming? You want to die already? I won't allow that so easily!" Said the blonde, the tails that were holding his arms began to constrict tighter as Zaku could feel every pain suddenly jolting when Naruto was starting to crush every bone in his arms

"W-Wait… Please… Have mercy! I surrender! No more!" Zaku pleaded and Naruto simply gave an insane smile. His eagerness rose to another proportion, continuing to constrict his tails, this time, going faster.

"I want to play just a little longer… Just let me do this before I kill you!" Naruto said as he crushed Zaku's right arm and Zaku screamed in pain.

"Gah!" Zaku gasped, as Naruto then stabbed the broken arm with his tail that the pain intensified even more

Zaku was on the verge of tears, the pain was too much! This is worse than when Orochimaru implanted the holes in his hands.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto turned around at that voice that voice of his closest friend, he viewed the person as one Hyuuga Hinata, Naruto's crazed smile has stopped, Hinata was holding Naruto's eye patch

"Sakura gave it to me and told me to look for you and give this to you." Hinata said as Naruto remained silent, then the blonde began hold his head in pain

"Get… Back…" Uttered the blonde as his left eye continued to phase back and forth from cerulean blue to Crimson red.

"C-control… Get… Back… Hinata…" The blonde uttered his rage was slowly building up again, the mind's backlash was starting to take effect

"Can't… control… GRRAHH!" Naruto roared as the mana and youki intermingled within his system, trying to fight off his insatiable hunger for blood

Hinata however stood firm, her left hand holding the eye patch, Naruto shakily grabs for his eye patch

"S-stop…" Naruto uttered his tails letting go of Zaku dropping him into the forest floor, Naruto fell on his knees reaching out for the eyepatch

"**I SAID STOP!" **Yelled the blonde finally his hand reached the eye patch, as the tails started to recede and his fox ears slowly vanishing, the runic gold lines of his right eye glowed and the process of his metamorphosis halted. His right eye closed, the blonde was panting, sweat was falling from his brow and then looked at Hinata with a smile…

Before falling unconsciousness yet again.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata then went by his side, grabbing him by the shoulders

With Sasuke:

After turning away from his first victim, he turned to the next, it was the remaining female member. A smile crept upon his lips, he was so going to kill her.

"You… are dead!"

Sasuke merely closed the distance in a flash. Kin, startled by the movement, took a frightened step backward. Sasuke was about to raise his kunai until Sakura stopped him

"No… That's enough Sasuke-kun…"

"Stop… It's enough…"

Sasuke merely stood as he let Sakura speak her monologue in tears

"This isn't you… Stop already." Sakura muttered, the black tattoos beginning to slip back into the three coma seal.

Sasuke fell flat on his rear as he gave an intense glare at the burnt Dosu and the terrified Kin.

"I am impressed with your level of skill, Uchiha Sasuke." The charred Dosu struggled, blood coming out of his burned skin, the man smelled of fire and brimstone, the man then reached for his sleeve and placed the scroll of heaven on the ground

"I could expect nothing less from an Uchiha, let us meet again in battle." The sound genin turned around and looked at Sasuke back with a threatening gaze

"But next time, you and your blonde teammate wouldn't be so lucky." Said the man as he and the girl jumped up trying to retrieve their unconscious teammate.

Up in the trees, two genin were shuddering at the power that was displayed by the two rookies, one particular Hyuuga merely gripped his chest as the insatiable bloodlust he felt coming from the blonde one was almost enough to stop his heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Neji muttered as he viewed the unconscious Genin laying on Hinata's lap who was caressing the blonde's hair whispering to his ear that everything was ok now.

Tenten merely looked on with worry on her teammates, Rock Lee who recently used a forbidden Taijutsu move and Hyuuga Neji who unconsciously showed his primal fear on Naruto. Who wouldn't? The killing intent that the blonde _calmingly _released felt like being hunted by a vicious predator that did not have his hunt for the past two weeks. The weird gold and blue right eye, the animalistic vicious red eye that seemed to bring about one's nightmares with a mere glance. Tenten felt like swallowing her saliva as she saw the blonde maniacally and methodically destroy the Oto Genin.

But the weirdest thing that she saw was the nine sprouting fiery red tails on Naruto's back. It made her wonder how Naruto was related to the believed to be dead Kyuubi no Kitsune

'_Is he the Bijuu's reincarnation?' _The girl thought but soon put her thoughts back as she saw Naruto as a mere goof off during the academy. Although he was a year younger than her, Tenten fully understood Naruto's situation, being an orphan herself, but to her surprise the kind blacksmith adopted her, while Naruto was treated as nothing more like someone's pimple.

Tenten laughed at the idea of Naruto being the incarnate of a malevolent bloodthirsty beast whose purpose was to bring misfortune. She knew Naruto was really a sweet kid but tended to want attention due to his predicament. She was glad Naruto never grew up into something that would resemble like that Psychopath Suna Nin that she saw the other day.

Naruto's mind:

_The sewers remained hollow as they should have, but the colour of the said __place changed from orange to dull colours of grey, white and black._

_The blonde turned around, and saw his silver haired alter-ego._

"_Has the process of turning into a Hanyou stopped?" The blonde asked, his silver haired counterpart nodded_

"_Yes, in the meantime, but it does not mean that the effect reversed, you merely hampered the process it's on standstill because the eye-patch, the one that is used to contain Souseiki no Me, absorbed much of the mana in it, the Mana in turn, gave off a neutralizing effect to any foreign powers that enter your body. Simply put, that eye-patch is your limiter."_

"_**But the process of turning into Hanyou won't stop unless the seal is reversed, the Youki remains frozen, and unfortunately, that means your chakra also, you could still use techniques but that means you are limited. If you run out of chakra this time, there's no replenishing it until you re-allow the metamorphosis to co**__**ntinue, which is very risky but that means if you run out of chakra this time, you'll die." **__The Kyuubi then appeared from his cage, in all of his three feet of fluffy glory_

"_**And I still **__**hate you for what you did." **__The Kyuubi huffed and Naruto merely nodded_

"_So using Ninjutsu is out of the question for now, what am I supposed to do now?" The blonde asked, a hint of uncertainty escaped his face_

"_It is not a problem, given that you have Souseiki no Me and the Sword Ginryu, using mana based spells will not be a problem, I will implant them to you now and once you wake up, you can do those offensive and defensive basic Mana Spells." The silver haired boy replied_

"_**Word of advice gaki, if you don't want that monster in you to awaken again, don't open that eye-patch until you've had the seal altered."**_

_With that, Naruto drifted off into the darkness…_

Once he woke up Naruto noticed that they were at a nearby river, he could feel the eye patch wrapped around snugly on his head covering his right eye. A feeling of relief washed over him, as he saw his teammates were alive and well, with the rest of this year's Rookie Nine gathered around the area

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Asked the blonde in disbelief

"We were waiting for you to wake up Naruto, you were sleeping for at least one day. The deadline's in two days, you were scary back there… What happened?" Asked Shikamaru Naruto looked on the ground and remained silent

"That right eye, when we saw what had happened, that right eye was looking functional, but it had more purpose than just for sight… I knew it wasn't coincidence that you lost your right eye during that mission in wave." Shikamaru added and Naruto simply smirked

"I never really did complement you on your smarts Shikamaru, if you weren't so goddamned lazy, you would've given the teme over there a run for his money." Naruto then pointed to the Uchiha who was waiting for a fish to jump so the rest could eat with Kiba diving in the water disrupting the fish's route jumping up.

Sasuke smirked and let the senbons fly. A perfect hit…

"Don't change the subject, Naruto, I know you, I mean that I really know you like I do Chouji, I can read you like an open book, you're a bad liar you know that?" Shikamaru retorted and Naruto smirked again and palmed his forehead

"Who said I was changing the subject? Or that I was lying? Promise me that you wouldn't tell this to anyone, the only ones that know this secret aside from me is the Sandaime, Kakashi and Hinata. You and Chouji had been my most trusted confidants in the Rookie Nine, and I hope I can continue to trust you."

"All right, we won't say anything to Ino, or any others that don't know your secret, you can trust us on this one, Naruto." Chouji stated

A few minutes later:

Shikamaru was speechless as was Chouji who could not seem to put a potato chip into his mouth, it was a good thing Ino wasn't here to listen to ANY of this a mere statement of the Souseiki no Me would have spread around town like heat on metal if Ino got word of it.

Who would have thought that the fate of the world rested on Naruto's shoulders, not one but two burdens that he must carry on his shoulders, the idea was unfathomable. Shikamaru shook his head, his forehead being cradled with his right hand and muttering 'Troublesome'

"That's pretty heavy to believe, Naruto, but seeing that scary form you took, I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt." Said Chouji and Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his neck, and Shikamaru just nodded

"Thanks guys." Said Naruto and viewed the fire that was cooking the fish, with his stomach rumbling, he stood up and invited his two friends over the open fire and eat the freshly cooked fish that his teammate had just caught

Unknown to them, a single bug flew away from the area Naruto slept on, its wings fluttering into the forest going back to its owner. It landed on the owner's hand and began conveying his message.

"Most Interesting…" Shino muttered, as he dropped from the treetops and went back to the Rookie Nine's camp.

Sasuke viewed his already awoken teammate who was now sporting his eye-patch, and by the looks of it, the blonde put his headband on his forehead to keep the eye-patch from falling. Sasuke would not dare to question the blonde about his power today, the priority first was the central tower.

"What's the status with our scroll?" Asked the Uchiha, Sakura merely answered him

"Right now we only have a heaven scroll, the one that mummy Oto Nin left us."

Naruto then looked questioningly at the pair and asked them, "What happened to our scroll of earth?"

Sasuke answered the blonde without looking at him, "The snake bastard burned it."

_Flashback:_

_Naruto fell on his back, his eyes moving at the back of his head as unconsciousness took hold of Naruto._

"_Naruto!" Sakura yelled in worry and then turned her head to her raven haired teammate_

"_Sasuke-kun! We have to get Naruto and get away!"_

_Sasuke answered her in a frustrated manner, "I know that!"_

_He then stared at the man with yellow slitted eyes, his gaze condescending back at the two affecting them yet again_

'_Kanashibari no Jutsu!? (Body Binding Technique)' Sakura thought, as movement felt like being covered in molasses._

_Sasuke continued to stare at the said man with contempt and then hatred once he saw the limp form of his teammate. He clenched his teeth willing his body to move while uttering curses at the snake man_

"_I'll kill you…"_

_Unknowingly, Sasuke flashed the Sharingan to life, breaking the Genjutsu as he charged towards his battle with the man, giving of a lion's roar_

_Flashback ended_

Kiba then crossed his arms and began to contemplate, a man that had an affinity for snakes, wasn't the description that Sasuke gave oddly familiar?

"A man with strong liking to snakes… Correct me if I'm wrong, but the description that Sasuke-san gave… It sounds as if Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin was the one who attacked you." Shino commented

"Now that I think about it, it does, but it's impossible, isn't the exam supposed to be genin participants only?" Asked Ino

Sakura nodded and Naruto thought grimly. The assault by that man was timed perfectly, he made Naruto separate from the others effectively reducing the support that Sasuke needed in the fight, not only that, what scared the blonde male the most was the fact that the man had managed to sneak into the exam without the guards ever noticing. That alone made Naruto's suspicion that it was Orochimaru. But what was he after? He then stared at his male teammate and was about to ask when he noticed that Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly.

"What did that guy want with us anyway?" Asked Kiba

Naruto had an inkling suspicion that the man had wanted Sasuke just looking at the gestures his pink haired teammate sent towards the Uchiha. But why Orochimaru wanted Sasuke, he'll never know.

"So we're back to square one… Damn it!" The blonde cursed two days left and still no progress with the team

That is, until Shino had spoken, "Actually, we have another scroll with us. We acquired two earth scrolls and one heaven scroll, here, we do not need this."

Shino then handed over an earth scroll to team seven, who gladly accepted the gift.

"Thank you, Shino-san." Sakura replied

"It wasn't a problem, teammates lookout for each other." Shino replied his back was turned and then continued,

"Kiba, Hinata, we go now. Team seven has made full recovery and it is not wise to go to the tower at the very last day, there would be ambushes waiting."

With that, the nine fish roasting on the flames were eaten already, and team eight had departed but not before saying their farewells.

"The same goes for us, we were lucky we encountered this on the ground on our way here." Shikamaru motioned for a heaven scroll and added, "I suggest you three get a move on too, Shino had the right idea." Said Shikamaru, with that his team also departed

"Well now that we've finished, we need to go ourselves." Mentioned Sasuke as he put out the flames showering it with soil.

The other two nodded. Naruto then rechecked his equipment for his remaining supplies and then strapped Ginryu securely on the back of his waist. A glint of the silver sword reflected upon the mid afternoon sun.

Central Tower, Training Area 44:

Arriving at the central tower, Team seven had prompted to take a break awaiting the arrival of the last of the genin teams, which was seemingly, the team of Yakushi Kabuto.

The Hokage merely gazed at the remaining exam participants and motioned over to the Jounin on his right and whispered into the man's ear. The onlookers gazed at the old man with a curious look. Naruto remained silent as the flood of information began streaming into his head, not bothering to look at the Hokage but paying attention instead to the data that Souseiki no Me was sending. The information was simply overwhelming, his head was starting to hurt as he gripped his covered eye. Naruto gritted his teeth, the pain was simply weighing him down. But he tried to bear the pain bitting his lip, letting the pain wash over his body like water. Blood was starting to drip from his nose, his mouth and surprisingly his covered eye.

Naruto tried his best to hide it by bowing down but it seemed hopeless when the blood dripped on the ground. Immediately taking notice of this was Uchiha Sasuke, and the other, Sabaku no Gaara that looked at the blonde with a surprise and hungered look. The wave of sudden killing intent was rising from Gaara as his thirst for blood was increasing, but he tried to shake it off as he wouldn't want to make any commotion… Yet.

Letting his instinctual desires slide for a moment, Gaara noticed that the man that the Hokage had spoken to, disappeared with a plum of smoke and reappeared again, at the front.

"Since there are still that many combatants remaining from the second exam." Hayate then side gazed at Anko who pouted and crossed her arms looking away. Hayate merely chuckled inwardly and then turned back to the genin

"We will be conducting a preliminary match, tournament style; the winner of each match gets to move on to the third and final portion of the exam. All those wishing to forfeit now, raise your hand."

There remained silence. It seemed none of the genins would quit, that is, until a silver haired bespectacled man raised his hand. Quickly being noticed, one of the Jounins questioned the man's identity

"Isn't he the same genin that took this exam eight times already?" One of the Jounins asked and the other answered

"He did the same thing last year too…"

Naruto looked at the man intently, no matter what, something about Kabuto unnerved him, it was when the man had given them the info cards. As Kabuto passed from Naruto, the one eyed blonde didn't even move his neck to look at Kabuto, the blood and pain already subsiding, the blonde simply said to the silver haired genin

"Just who the hell are you, Kabuto?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses the said eyewear blocking the view of his steely unnerving eyes, stopping when he reached Naruto's side, "Someone who is simply not on your side."

The blonde's remaining visible eye looked on in shock as he looked at Kabuto who waved at him with an unnerving smile before heading out of Naruto's vision. Then he remembered one of the thoughts that he had heard during the first exam

'_Those fools don't know that I'm right under their noses… Hehe, he will be pleased once he sees the results.'_

"Good, this is much easier to work out, now we have a fair amount of number." Hayate said and then pointed to the bleachers at the side of the tower,

"All participants that will not commence in the first fight please go there and wait for your turn, but the first two shall remain. The fighters will be determined randomly." Said Hayate, with that, the giant screen began to randomly shuffle the names. Everyone remained silent, the pressure was rising within the genin as their names continued to e shuffled, until it finally stopped…

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi

All uncalled combatants were sent to the bleachers with their Jounin sensei following suit.

Uchiha Sasuke merely stretched his neck from side to side and an audible sound of joints grinding were heard. Sasuke frowned when the sudden pain in neck immediately radiated. Sasuke preoccupied with containing the cursed seal, hadn't heard Hayate begin the match. Almost getting caught, Sasuke forced his lower limbs to dodge the said man's charge to the side, Sasuke jumped left and securely landed on the stone tiles.

Electricity seemed to fire from the soles of his feet as he landed. He knelt on one knee as the pain was intensifying. He cursed as he was forced to back step against the longer reaching Yoroi.

Clenching his feet, Sasuke performed a series of hand seals, preparing for his favourite Katon Jutsu.

But as Sasuke slammed his hand on the final hand seal, his chakra began to fluctuate, he felt himself suddenly stopping as pain exploded from his neck, radiating to his fingertips, forcing his hands back, cancelling the jutsu

Up at the stands, Sakura looked on with worry at her teammate while Naruto was staring intently.

"He cancelled Gokakyou (Grand Fireball) for some reason." Naruto frowned when he said that, gripping the iron bars that were bent under his strength, Kakashi noticed the sound the bending of metal from Naruto's palm on the _iron _steel bars.

"What the hell happened while I was out of it?" The blonde asked not bothering to look at Sakura

"Orochimaru bit Sasuke-kun's neck, giving him this weird seal. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless back there." Sakura mentioned looking down in regret and sadness, since when did she feel so down? Oh that's right, when she was forced to stay back and watch her teammates fight that feeling of being useless was radiating from her…

"And you were forced to watch, huh?" Naruto mentioned Sakura in silence, merely nodded and accepted her fault wholeheartedly.

"I thought as much… After this exam is over, seek me in a week, I'll try and help you." Naruto said still not looking back and Sakura could merely gaze back at Naruto and smiled, tears falling from her eyes as she bowed, giving gratitude to her blonde teammate.

Back at the battlefield below, Sasuke had managed to plant a kick at Yoroi when the said man hyperextend his arm for a grab. Sasuke took advantage of his speed and dodged the move, the second it made contact with his hair and kicked Yoroi in the gut. Forcing the said man back.

'_If I can't use Chakra right now, I'll just use Taijutsu!' _

Sasuke thought finally beginning to move. Dashing towards his enemy, Sasuke let out a volley of punches and kicks. Yoroi, the more experienced one, jumped back from the spray of attacks. As he was about to be cornered, Yoroi forced to retaliate by punching with his right arm at the approaching Uchiha. Sasuke reacted by doing the same thing again, he dodged at the last second and extended his left leg with a kick. Yoroi smirked behind the cloth on his face and grabbed Sasuke's leg.

"You think I'd fall for the same trick twice?" Asked Yoroi and Sasuke answered him smugly

"For lack of a better word… Yeah, I knew you'd fall for it." Sasuke then used his other leg and jumped in midair, giving Yoroi a mule kick. Yoroi was partially surprised by the sudden kick but blocked it also. Yoroi then felt the effect of the rotation of the Uchiha who had suddenly grabbed into his right arm for an arm lock. Gravity took its place and Yoroi fell on the ground, Sasuke still gripping the older man's arm in an arm lock.

"Forfeit, or I break your arm." Sasuke stated

"You think this will stop me? Actually, the one with the disadvantage is you!" Said Yoroi, flipping his arm and then grabbing the Uchiha by the collar.

"Your chakra… Is mine!" Suddenly, blue energy seeped from Sasuke as his chakra started depleting in him and going to Yoroi, Sasuke could feel his limbs suddenly going numb and was slowly limping.

Sasuke felt lightheaded, tired and lethargic his grip was loosening and the pain in his started to take its course again.

"Damn it! You're forcing my chakra to drain…" Sasuke said gripping the man's arm that was latched on his shirt. Yoroi was about to double his efforts by placing another arm. But Sasuke would have none of that

'_Get the hell off me!' _The Uchiha inwardly screamed as he forced his torso to do a sit up, it hurt like hell, but the Uchiha willed himself, slowly the effects of adrenaline in his body taking effect. Sasuke then slammed his forehead on Yoroi's the said man staggering back from the attack

"Taken from the blockhead ninja, I'll say it to you, I'll beat the shit out of you." Sasuke said as he dashed towards Yoroi, suddenly appearing from below, Yoroi was surprised, he didn't have time to block as Sasuke sent a jaw shattering rising kick with his right leg.

"That attack…" Lee immediately noticed the attack of the Uchiha who suddenly appeared under Yoroi's back.

"Konoha Shoufuu and Kage Buyou… ( Leaf Rising Wind and Leaf Shadow Dance respectively)"

"Those were your moves wasn't it, Lee?" Asked the blonde. Lee nodded and looked with envy

"To be able to copy and emulate my movements after just one encounter…" Lee said as he watched Sasuke started his assault.

"Sasuke-kun really is a very scary genius."

Meanwhile with Sasuke, the curse began its spread again, Naruto suddenly felt Sasuke's chakra spike, he was suddenly alarmed he was about to intervene when Sasuke said

"From here on, it's all original!"

Sasuke kicked the man on his left using his left leg. Yoroi blocked the move but was suddenly surprised when he was ambushed with a kick from the right, Yoroi fell down when Sasuke arm smacked him with his right arm, forcing him to be under the Uchiha back first, Sasuke then punched the man's stomach and flipped hitting Yoroi with a powerful axle kick.

"Shishi Rendan! (Lion's Combo)" Sasuke then skidded back from the attack, Kakashi then suddenly appeared from a plum of smoke, catching Sasuke using his right leg for Sasuke to lean on.

"Good work Sasuke, you showed your improvement." Kakashi then took Sasuke vanished from the tower for a few minutes and finally Kakashi reappearing back.

Naruto immediately detected Kaksashi's cold sweat that seemed to tell, he had encountered someone powerful,

Naruto then merely shrugged it off for a moment when Kakashi began reading his porn book and then giggled pervertedly

"Tee Hee…" Naruto suddenly had a huge sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

With that Naruto dismissed any thought of Kakashi encountering something big seeing as he was back to reading his porn book.

Naruto proceeded to watch the remaining matches waiting for his name to appear on the screen, the fight with Lee's teammate, Tenten, against the one from Suna named Temari was terribly one-sided. Tenten had no chance of winning since her aim would lways be disrupted by the wind currents that Temari sent with her huge fan.

Another match was with Shikamaru against that Sound Kunoichi named Kin, it was decisively Shikamaru's match since the beginning, the Genjutsu the girl sent weren't effective enough to dull Shikamaru's sharp mind.

Then came the match with Misumi against Kankurou. Naruto observed how deceitful the puppet master was, to Naruto, this was the puppet master's most effective weapon, he could truly create a replica of himself using only his puppet and sand, the enemy wouldn't really notice.

Then came Sakura and Ino's fight. Although Naruto thought that the fight was lacking, he simply watched with satisfaction as Sakura grew out of her shell and fight with a different motivation.

"Here's a motivation for you Sakura, don't lose." Was his words of wisdom for the kunoichi. Naruto had told her if she wanted to grab Sasuke's attention, she would need to be the best kunoichi that she can be. Exerting herself beyond limit and fighting to win.

So it was a head turner when Sakura tied with Ino. Sakura stirred as she was back to world of the living, and suddenly feeling depressed again, she stared at the ground, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world

"I lost…" Sakura muttered, meanwhile Naruto just said to her

"Congratulations Sakura, this is the first step. You may not have won, but you never lost. Just look at Ino." Naruto said smirking and then pointing with his thumb over to the other blonde who was yammering against a deeply annoyed Shikamaru

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Now she would pester us for the rest for the test, geez, this is just troublesome." Shikamaru mentioned

"Are you even listening tome Shikamaru? Can you believe that forehead girl? I _tied_ with her! That's supposed to be impossible!" Ino ranted and Naruto simply said to Ino

"Not really, by account, the only thing that made you one up over Sakura was your Shintenshin (Mind Body Switch) and that was still a fifty-fifty chance. But Sakura compensated with using her brains in familiarity with academy jutsu, if Sakura learned one jutsu beyond academy level, she could have wiped the floor with you." Naruto mentioned and Ino became enraged

"You shut up, Cyclops! And pay attention! Your name just came up!" Said Ino, Naruto turned his head and smirked, well what do you know…

Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba

End…

Well that's it for this chapter, I felt like skipping the Sasuke vs. Orochimaru battle, and Kakashi and Orochimaru dialogue since the story does revolve around our favourite blonde shinobi…

Oh and this chapter was somewhat fun to write, what with all the insane Naruto and stuff…

Anyways, jutsu section will be placed next chapter and today, we have a preview section!

Chapter six: The howl of the Silver Dragon

"Ginryu, show your true form… Unleash the sealed dragon! Ginryu no Ippatsu! (Charge of the Silver Dragon)"

Blue light emanated inside the tower, as the silver sword howled and raced towards the heavens in a bask of white trickles of energy, there came, the shape of a long slender body of a silver dragon… It then coiled itself around Naruto opening its mouth, it gave off a powerful roar that seemed to vibrate around the stadium

"If I can't use chakra right now, I'll use Mana!"


End file.
